


Blue Jeans (Larry Stylinson)

by hescurlyboy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Harry Styles, Criminal Liam Payne, Criminal Niall Horan, Criminal Zayn Malik, FBI Agent Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Police Officer Louis Tomlinson, Recreational Drug Use, Sharing a Bed, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hescurlyboy/pseuds/hescurlyboy
Summary: Harry Styles é cognominado o AI Capone inglês: criminoso temido por toda a Europa. Mais do que isso, um contrabandista nato. Sua frieza é insígnia a cada tiro e facada, sem piedade alguma, esta que é inexistente em seu dicionário. Assim como o amor, eles acreditam.William Pistone é um policial experiente. Fiel ao FBI, carrega consigo trinta missões cumpridas e uma frieza movida pelo seu eu calculista, exagerado e motivado, sempre focado na caça em questão. Quando enviado a uma missão desafiadora, ele é obrigado a enfrentar o tal gângster invencível e persuasor de olhos verdes e jeans azul, tendo de se infiltrar na sua máfia obscura e suja.Logo, William adquire um disfarce francês, sexy e um tanto manipulador sob o nome de Louis Tomlinson. Mas o amor é unânime, assim como a frieza de Harry, a qual não passa de disfarces e tentativas de salvação em meio a tantas peripécias da vida, fatores que podem assentar missões policiais nos fins mais terrivelmente desastrosos.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, leitores! A autora que vos fala gosta de ser chamada de gê. Tenho algumas coisas a falar, antes que vocês comecem a leitura, para melhor aproveitamento e esclarecimento dessa história! Leiam a seguir:
> 
> • Essa é a minha primeira fanfic, que está TAMBÉM postada no Wattpad (com o mesmo user daqui: hescurlyboy). Apesar de eu já ter escrito outras obras privadas, ainda estou me adaptando e descobrindo como fazer isso aqui da melhor maneira possível, para que vocês aproveitem e tenham gosto de ler. De qualquer maneira, peço que me desculpem por qualquer erro que surgir, me deem sugestões e se envolvam nessa história, tanto quanto eu já estou me envolvendo.
> 
> • Blue Jeans é uma fanfic de autoria totalmente minha. O nome, em si, se refere a uma das músicas da Lana Del Rey, mas preciso dizer que a história foi inspirada em várias outras músicas dela. Se vocês prestarem atenção, perceberão que eu usei cada retalho de uma música diferente, que juntas constituíram Blue Jeans. Além disso, peguei uma base do filme gângster "Donnie Brasco" e uma grande ajuda para descrever os detalhes do Harry como um criminoso com a série da Netflix, Narcos, retratando a vida de Pablo Escobar.
> 
> • A fanfic, por tratar sobre a história de um gângster, de um traficante de drogas, envolve muito esse assunto; e talvez algumas pessoas não gostem desse detalhe. Eu curto retratar as coisas como elas realmente são, por mais que a fanfic seja uma ficção. Gosto de mostrar um pouco do que realmente acontece nesse meio. Por isso, em alguns capítulos, vocês lerão coisas detalhas e relacionadas às drogas e ao tráfico. Mas não se desesperem, o núcleo é o casal, Harry e Louis, mas com uma pitada do que cada um faz, como eles fazem e por qual razão.
> 
> • Procurem por mim no Spotify! O user é edguardiano e lá eu fiz uma playlist legalzinha pra fanfic (blue jeans l.s). A playlist aparecerá com a capa do Born To Die, da Lana, mas caso vocês não a encontrem, o link estará na minha bio. Nem todas as músicas de lá são citadas na fanfic, mas todas elas têm alguma conexão com as emoções que eu quero passar ao leitor. Por isso, para você que vai começar a ler agora, eu te indico dar uma olhadinha sem o aleatório, ou seja, na ordem mesmo!!
> 
> • O conteúdo é adulto e, apesar de não haver sexo logo de cara, eu já estou te avisando que há violência e, em determinado momento, conteúdo quente, além de linguajar impróprio. Se você vê algo de errado nisso, por favor, não leia.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

Abandono.

Todas as palavras que o transformam em abismo de dor e prepotência, ódio em forma sólida, mas que não se pode ouvir, apenas ver. Tudo aquilo pelo o que ele não queria passar, mas simplesmente passou, causando dor que entra na mente e transborda em lágrimas, depois em ferida, e daí em fúria. A vida lhe mostrando a realidade fria e palpitante, e, logo, lá está ele: forçado a mudar, e, sem perceber, sofrendo por ter se transformado em algo tão inútil quanto a realidade trágica e má, sem interesse algum em como voltar atrás, quando as coisas _ainda_ podiam ser salvas.

Harry chegara a ser apenas um garotinho perdido, sem estudos e completamente só na estrada sinuosa que é a vida. Quando as coisas — e pessoas — começaram a virar-se contra o garoto, ele ainda era matriculado em uma escola pública de Holmes Chapel, tão suja e desestruturada quanto a sua casa, mas logo parando de frequentá-la, não se sentindo à vontade ou obrigado a algo, considerando-se que sua mãe não mais ligava para detalhe algum da vida miserável do filho.

No período que lhe deveria ser gasto com os estudos, ele passara a andar pelas ruas, atrás de algo que lhe saciasse a fome de ser alguém. Tanto andou sem rumo, em busca de um trabalho, que sua vida acabou ainda mais destroçada.

Aos quinze anos, se viu completamente num buraco sem fim — sua mãe ainda mais fora de si e incapaz de cuidar de um adolescente já problemático e contrariado àquela merda que chamava de vida. Estava perdido, mas sem a intenção de cair na perdição, de fato. Foi quando, numa tarde fria do pobre vilarejo inglês, enquanto Harry andava trêmulo pelas ruas, carregando um violão em troca de qualquer moeda ou alimento, surgiu das sombras um homem bem vestido e com um cigarro entre os lábios, o olhar cada vez mais indecifrável ao que se aproximava do cacheado.

— Ei, garoto. — A voz rouca soou ainda mais macabra que a sua misteriosa chegada ante ao frio, fazendo o garoto derrubar seu pobre violão e causar eco em meio ao vilarejo, virando-se e assustando-se com o sujeito. — Prazer, sou o Sr. James Conway.

Harry nada fez, apenas encolheu-se e observou a feição monstruosa do homem, com uma cicatriz do nariz ao extremo do lábio inferior. Uma figura tão horrível, mas usando roupas dignas de um lorde rico e capaz de pagar por qualquer plástica que concertasse tal estrago no rosto.

— O que faz aqui, criança? Está com medo de mim? — Arqueou as sobrancelhas em espera, abaixando-se até ficar à altura do garotinho. — Hm, você não fala?

— Não é da sua conta! — Disse com repulsa, tentando desviar-se do homem e seguir seu caminho. Claro, se não fosse pela forte pancada que lhe veio logo em seguida, mais precisamente nas partes baixas.

— Se eu fosse você, teria mais respeito ao homem responsável pelo fim da sua miséria, menino. — Ameaçou acertar-lhe outro tapa, apenas não o fazendo porque o garoto havia se rendido à dor, e esse certamente não era o objetivo de Conway.

— C-como assim? — Por mais assustado que estivesse, o olho de Harry brilhou assim que se atentou ao _"responsável pelo fim da sua miséria"_. Oh, era o que ele mais queria: livrar-se daquela vida de merda _._

— Bem... Siga-me e saberás do que eu estou falando. — Simplesmente jogou um saco pesado e volumoso ao colo de Harry, virando-se de costas e fazendo menção para o garoto o seguir. Harry, quando abriu o tal saco, teve seus olhos arregalados e a boca semi-aberta em espanto. Ele _nunca_ havia chegado tão perto de tanto dinheiro.

E foi assim que as coisas _de fato_ começaram a acontecer para Harry.

Na mesma semana, recebeu um par de sapatos caros, roupas novas e limpas; não voltou para casa, pouco se importando com a falta que obviamente não faria à sua mãe. Sendo assim, foi levado para um albergue abandonado onde encontrou mais três garotos de idade aproximadamente iguais. Teve medo, _muito medo_. Porém, com o tempo, o medo transformou-se em apenas mais um detalhe fútil se comparado ao que ele ganhava ao final do dia.

Ele realmente não ligava para a vida que teria dali em diante. Passou a ser treinado para matar, roubar, conseguir o que quisesse sem a intervenção de ninguém. Pouco importava o absurdo que virara, aos extremos de uma vida criminosa. Pouco importava o álcool e as drogas que tanto traficava quanto ingeria. Pouco importava com quem e quantas vezes transava por dia, sem nenhum resquício de sentimento. Pouco importava a má fama de brincar de ser Deus, o centro de tudo, sentir o prazer do sangue espirrar em sua roupa a cada novo trabalho sujo. Um verdadeiro marginal.

Conway jamais imaginaria que o garoto maltrapilho que encontrara mendigando por Holmes Chapel viraria um gângster temido e conhecido por toda a Europa, seu maior orgulho.

Harry, o garoto já antes muito maltratado pelo passado, agora um homem frio e calculista. Ninguém o superava, muito menos ousava mexer com ele.

Bem... Pelo menos até certo ponto.

Sempre há um porém e um por quem, não é mesmo?


	2. CAPÍTULO UM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Attendez-moi = Espere por mim.

_Harry Edward Styles, vinte e um anos. Nascido em 1 de fevereiro de 1994, Holmes Chapel, norte de Crewe, condado de Cheshire, England, UK. Precárias informações referentes à família: Anne Styles, mãe; não consta registro paterno. Envolvimento em cerca de quinze assassinatos, tráfico ilegal de joias, mulheres e cocaína. Constam três registros de tortura à vítima com motosserra, envolvimento em quatro incêndios e desaparecimentos. Detido em 2010, tentativa de fuga cerca de um mês após sua prisão, e, em 2011, fuga definitiva._

Arregalei os olhos, a ponto de as mãos trêmulas deixarem a ficha cair sobre o amontoado de tantas outras fichas criminais em minha mesa. _Merda_. Eu estou exalando nervosismo, talvez medo, espanto... Ou quem sabe os três?

Mesmo que em poucos anos de profissionalismo, eu já lidei com os criminosos mais radicalizados da história inglesa. Antecedentes misteriosos e mortes do porte mais monstruoso possível. Crimes organizados e camuflados de maneira inteligente — não o suficiente para um agente treinado do FBI, claro —, mas inteligente de qualquer forma.

Eu estava acostumado com esses merdinhas que se acham os donos do mundo; que se acham no direito de vender e matar vidas, destruir famílias e histórias que nem ao menos lhes pertencem.

Mas nunca presenciei algum como esse. Tão novo.

— Está preparado, Pistone? Esse aqui é perigoso. Sabe como _os deles_ chamam o sujeito? — Stan, meu companheiro de trabalho, ou apenas um puxa saco e desgraçado que costumava atormentar minhas horas extras, arrastou-se com a cadeira para onde eu olhava espantado em direção à maldita ficha. Apontou para a mesma e sorriu amarelo, provavelmente caçoando da minha desgraça. Filho da mãe. — "Coldheart".

Considerando a aparência jovial e bonitinha do sujeito em questão, tal "apelido carinhoso" adquiria um tom especialmente bizarro e engraçado. Mas eu não poderia negar: meus pelos se eriçaram um a um, efeito dominó, as gotículas de suor atormentando até mesmo a minha capacidade mental. Como se eu fosse um covarde, com medo de uma criancinha revoltada.

Exatamente, William, esse Styles é _apenas_ mais uma criancinha revoltada.

— Como se eu nunca estivesse preparado.... —Sim, realmente, sempre estive preparado. Sempre acima de qualquer um deles, tão mais sangue frio que qualquer um deles. Mas agora? Agora estava me borrando de medo. Stan me conhecia suficientemente para perceber isso, e, quando percebeu, se pôs a rir com minha falha tentativa em parecer durão. Pelo menos não durão o suficiente para esse tal de Styles.

— Olhe, eu também estaria assim no seu lugar. Mas, ao final de tudo, que merda pode acontecer com você? — Recolheu a ficha, dessa vez abandonada no chão, e a olhou sugestivo, sempre com aquele sorriso filho da puta no rosto. — Hm... Te confundir com uma das amantes que eles traficam por aí, te torturar com uma motosserra, assim como naquela vez em que o agente... Hm.... Droga, qual era mesmo o nome? Que Deus o tenha...

— Saia já da minha sala, Stan! Anda, não aguento mais ouvir sua voz! — Meus braços se moveram com rapidez em direção à porta que, pela sorte de Stan, estava próxima o suficiente para ser a minha vítima ante ao nervosismo. Ou o arrebentaria ali mesmo, e foda-se a pose de agente do FBI.

Tão rápido quanto a porta fora aberta, ele saiu. Saiu ainda debochando da minha situação, mas convencido da minha determinação. Aliás, eu já falhei alguma vez em _alguma_ missão? Ele me conhece o bastante para saber que não.

Stan sempre foi um conhecido meu, desde os meus poucos treze anos de vida; nós sempre fomos os NERDS da turma, inteligentes em nível de consideração a dois garotos prodígios, com tal nível de aprendizagem a ponto de sempre enxergarmos _mais_ em qualquer assunto complexo demais para qualquer adolescente que acaba de ter sua primeira ereção e vive de _FIFA Soccer_. E então, talvez por isso, acabamos virando agentes do FBI.

Stan cresceu comigo. Fundamental, colegial e faculdade, juntos. São muitas histórias envolvendo nós dois, e eu até agradeço a Deus por ter me arranjado um amigo que tenha me aguentado por tanto tempo. Mas, em certo ponto, cansa. Cansa sermos sempre "eu e Stan".

Estava cansado de aguentá-lo por sete horas seguidas, todo dia, e usei isso como desculpa para me livrar do mesmo e ir atrás desse tal cafetão, o _fodão_ da Inglaterra — ou simplesmente um pirralho que aprenderia a verdadeira lição da vida assim que passasse um tempinho comigo.

Eu iria cumprir essa missão com extremo sucesso, como sempre fizera.

Só bastava arrumar minha mala e preencher mais algumas papeladas antes de partir para Sheffield, assumir minha nova identidade. E foi o que fiz.

Checando as últimas papeladas referentes a quem eu teria de "ser" dali em diante, terminei de organizar as fichas dos demais criminosos e me recostei na cadeira antes ocupada por Stan. Pedi para que Marta, minha secretária, me trouxesse um chá, e apenas terminei a minha última tarde em Londres contemplando os mínimos detalhes da cidade que podia ser fácil e incrivelmente vista da minha janela envidraçada.

 _Louis Tomlinson. Um homem francês_ _,_ _rico e cheio de tatuagens no corpo, antes sustentado pelo pai dono de uma multinacional, agora já decadente pela sua morte. Não queria mais saber das dívidas que o pai deixara, e partiu para o mundo das apostas, bebidas, crimes... Ele conhecerá Harry Styles. Roubará todas as informações possíveis sobre a teia de gângsteres e dinheiro que ele lidera, e depois acabará com a sua vida._ — Li, risonho, a papelada do "personagem" que eu teria de incorporar — e não só atuar — a partir de amanhã. Aproveitei a deixa, com Stan bem longe daqui para poder me ouvir falando sozinho, e pronunciei as palavras em francês, deixando uma nota mental em agradecer mais tarde à minha mãe por ter me pago aulas de francês.

Attendez-moi, Harry Styles.


	3. CAPÍTULO DOIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leiam ouvindo alguma música da Lana!

**3º. P.O.V.**

Sheffield sempre fora uma cidade famosa e desejada por qualquer turista à procura de um bom lugar para festas, bebedeira e boa movimentação. A sexta cidade mais populosa da Inglaterra, a tal aglomeração urbana que ultrapassa os limites de normalidade na visão de qualquer casal de idosos à procura de calmaria e música country ecoando pelas ruas em uma comum tarde fria.

Já quando o "toque de recolher" das indústrias localizadas ali soava, indicando as cinco horas e o início de um novo período, homens bem vestidos largavam suas roupas sociais e não pensavam nada mais, nada menos que na sensualidade e diversão que a Sheffield noturna proporcionava, com seus bares e casas de show anunciando novas garotas de programa à venda, e o principal sustento de quem comandava toda a máfia de dinheiro, joias e mulheres por aquelas bandas: _o tráfico._

O lugar perfeito — o centro de todo o império — para Harry Styles.

E William, agora Louis, sabia disso. Em uma mesa afastada de toda a movimentação de um desses bares bem frequentados, lá estava ele, tragando o primeiro cigarro do maço que brincava em seus dedos. Estava inquieto com toda aquela gente esquisita que chegava aos poucos no local; tamborilava os dedos sem nem perceber o desconforto que causava nas dançarinas aguardando o início de seu show.

Não sabia bem o porquê de ter entrado ali, mas confiava na sua intuição, a qual lhe dizia: gângsteres procuram lugares caros, perfeccionistas, nos quais você só consegue entrar caso tenha muito dinheiro, ou quem sabe venda um carro esportivo e mate alguém a pedido de um político que poderá te pagar muito bem por isso.

Logo quando desembarcou na cidade, os murmúrios da tal boate — ou bar, chame como quiser — já lhe tornaram comuns de tanto que ouvira falar sobre. Era a melhor da região, o verdadeiro portal para o inferno e prazer de quem _quer_ e _pode_ estar ali. Aliás, além de ser o refúgio dos riquinhos e barras-pesadas, concentrava o maior número de mulheres estrangeiras ou mesmo dali, pagando seus pecados e os cometendo também.

Pobre Louis Tomlinson, estava ali apenas a trabalho. Por mais que tentasse não cair em tentação, acabou aceitando um _whisky_ e petiscos não muito confiáveis a quem deve estar sóbrio até o final da noite. Disse a si mesmo que aquilo era apenas pelo seu nervosismo; que o álcool estranhamente fazia seu cérebro funcionar diante de missões como aquelas. E apenas pegou mais um cigarro, acendendo-o e tentando ignorar as prostitutas que se esfregavam em seu colo, preocupado apenas em vigiar a entrada da boate e em quem adentrava a mesma.

A noite tornava-se cada vez mais obscura e caracterizada como tal conforme as horas iam passando, o piso fluorescente e as luzes estroboscópicas fazendo Louis xingar a si mesmo por não ter contado com a ajuda de um óculos escuro ou qualquer outra coisa que protegesse seus olhos. A música alta lhe incomodava, e os balcões lotados de bêbados gritando a letra das mesmas, também.

No ápice da noite, já cansado de esperar pelo gângster — ficar ali, parado, alternando o olhar entre a porta de ferro cercada por brutamontes, e o DJ, ao fundo, animando a festa —, levantou-se do banco já marcado pela sua bunda, de tanto tempo que ficara ali sentado, desculpou-se com as meninas que antes tentavam satisfazê-lo com toda aquela típica sensualidade, e seguiu em direção à pista de dança. Não mais se importava com a multidão eufórica, e então, apenas entrou no ritmo da música e aproveitou a deixa para encarar e observar mais detalhadamente cada homem bem vestido e suspeito de ser Harry Styles.

Claro que tinha uma vaga lembrança das fotos registradas na ficha criminal do mesmo, como um homem consideravelmente bonito (por mais que Louis detestasse admitir isso em relação a um criminoso), cabelos cacheados de cor castanha, mesmo que algumas fotos denunciassem um tom mais claro, olhos verdes e uma pegada ora rocker, ora indie.

Mas nenhum dos homens ali apresentava tais características.

Aquilo irritava Louis.

Não satisfeito com o resultado de ter entrado naquele amontoado de gente, com mulheres vestidas em poucas roupas e homens aproveitando de tal fato para se entreterem, seguiu em direção às laterais da boate, onde estavam alguns balcões e _barman's_ fazendo malabarismos com as bebidas. Sentou-se no primeiro banco em frente a um homem sem camisa e facilmente confundível a um gibi humano. Estava cansado, e sabe-se Deus com quais forças conseguiu pedir mais um whisky.

Nunca fora de beber. Odiava beber. Seu único hábito ruim e mesmo assim evitado na maioria das vezes era o cigarro. Porém, de qualquer forma, era comum ficar nervoso e assim a crise de ansiedade lhe atacar durante missões a criminosos, ainda mais se considerando o fato de William ter ficado parado por tanto tempo, apenas computando as informações e aguentando Stan diariamente.

Logo pediu mais um copo. Outro. Mais outro. Revirou os olhos e suspirou entediado, prometendo a si mesmo que o próximo seria o último, apenas por ainda estar sentindo a lucidez fluir por suas veias.

Por sorte, a bebida nunca surtia muito efeito no organismo de Louis, e então, a ansiedade voltava. As luzes da boate tornavam-se cada vez menos atrativas — apesar de ele achar que, por ter bebido tanto, elas devessem ficar mais sensacionalistas e vibrantes. A música também continuava estrondosa, mas nenhum sinal de embriaguez lhe surgia.

Era duro aceitar que sua intuição havia falhado, mas talvez Harry realmente não estivesse ali.

E Louis Tomlinson não pode perder tempo.

Girando o banco em 180 graus, com uma visão um pouco mais privilegiada à extensa área que pertencia à boate, usou o que tinha de melhor e mais útil por ser um agente especializado em casos como esses: a observação, olho clínico.

À direita, uma extensão onde dançarinas faziam seu _showzinho_ sujo, strip dance, enquanto homens e até mulheres jogavam-lhes dinheiro para que elas agissem com maior familiaridade aos decotes que vestiam. À esquerda, mais balcões de bebidas e portas corta-fogo que provavelmente dariam em um corredor lotado de pessoas se pegando. Mais ao fundo, os banheiros. E, finalmente, atrás da pista, duas escadas espirais com algum tipo de pigmento que as deixavam ainda mais fluorescentes que o piso.

Oh _, as escadas_. Ele ainda não havia subido as escadas.

Louis propôs que aquela seria a entrada para a área VIP, o último andar, o qual apenas os que realmente podem, entram. Claro. Como não pensou nisso antes? Onde mais o dono de tudo aquilo poderia estar?

Sem hesitar e muito menos perder tempo, olhou o horário no visor do celular, marcando quase meia-noite, e calculou o precário tempo que teria antes que as pessoas começassem a se embebedar, e a saída da boate se tornasse ainda mais complicada que a sua entrada. Sequer preocupou-se em mexer muito as pernas, já que a multidão já tomava seu esforço, guiando-o em direção a uma das escadas espirais, onde o mesmo foi subindo de dois em dois degraus, até chegar a uma plataforma com dois seguranças — lê-se brutamontes —, que barravam um casal bêbado tentando pular as grades, inutilmente.

Assim que encontraram os olhos do agente, típicos de um _tira_ , entreolharam-se e não pensaram duas vezes antes de assentirem e abrirem passagem ao mesmo — afinal, sabiam identificar, mesmo de longe, caras ligados à polícia. Eram pagos para isso _._

Fizeram menção em ligar os rádios bidirecionais e certamente acabar com todo o plano do Tomlinson, mas esse fora mais rápido e, com o melhor dos melhores sorrisos sarcásticos, estendeu dois montes de uma bela quantia em euros aos dois, ainda assim se certificando se alguém em estado sóbrio estaria ali para ver tal ato.

Claro, seria de extrema surpresa se os dois vagabundos não tivessem aceitado o dinheiro.

Pelo visto, a segurança de Harry Styles não era _tão_ qualificada assim.

Chegando ao último andar, finalmente a área nobre de todo o império, apoiou-se no corrimão e sorriu debochado a toda aquela gente bêbada no andar inferior, ainda assim não encontrando Harry Styles em meio à pista bem mais acessível e com luzes ainda mais surpreendentes se comparadas à pista anterior.

O som, agora na área mais privilegiada, já não era mais tão estrondoso, o que permitiu a Louis deixar acomodar-se num sofá mais próximo do balcão, com bebidas e pessoas mais comportadas, onde, surpreendentemente, pediu água e apalpou os bolsos da calça social, apenas certificando-se da presença do seu revólver; por sinal, de uso obrigatório, caso algum imprevisto.

Ficou cerca de alguns minutos assim, apenas de olhos fechados e aproveitando músicas R&B americanas —primeiras canções desejáveis da noite —, até que os anteriores murmurinhos que preenchiam e harmonizavam o clima noturno da área VIP se calaram. Simplesmente. _Silêncio_. Um silêncio assustador, que fizera Louis abrir os olhos repentinamente, as duas esferas azuis focalizando e deparando-se apenas com as quatro figuras que entravam ali, feito vampiros aparecendo misteriosamente no quarto de uma pobre mortal.

Lado a lado, três indivíduos magnificamente jovens; o do meio, com um topete que fazia um belo contraste com os olhos escuros que quase se tornavam imperceptíveis ante a escuridão da boate; o outro, loiro e talvez o mais deslocado visualmente, já que a pose de durão e o nariz empinado pareciam apenas fachada se comparadas ao rosto angelical que tinha; o terceiro, claramente o maior e mais forte de todos, barbudo e de olhos cor de mel, porém, vazios.

E logo atrás dos três, como se fosse o topo, e, ao mesmo tempo, a base da pirâmide... _Ele._

Jeans azul. Camisa branca. Logo de cara, um estilo peculiar que contrariava todas as imagens possíveis que Louis tinha sobre um gângster com toda aquela pompa da qual todos relacionavam ao Styles. De fato, não era um gângster clássico — daqueles que usam ternos caros e o cabelo puxado para trás com a ajuda de gel e todos esses adereços e pequenos detalhes que os tornam ainda mais intimidadores. Aquele era jovem, meio punk rock e, ao mesmo tempo, hipster. Os cachos puxados para trás, desordenadamente, pela headband de mesmo tom esverdeado que seus olhos _maravilhosamente_ tinham.

Por longos minutos, Louis perdera totalmente o controle de si mesmo. Como se as moléculas e átomos se perdessem do oxigênio, ou os elétrons parassem de girar ao redor do núcleo em órbitas, semelhante aos planetas descontrolando-se ao redor do sol.

Naquele momento, pôde sentir a sensação da morte aproximando-se e fazendo eco enquanto isso. Não que fosse medo _._ Era algo mais forte, diferente e desconhecido... Uma conexão que fez seus olhos praticamente queimarem em um arrepio que percorria cada fibra de seu corpo, diferente de quando o mesmo reagira às acusações registradas na longa ficha criminal de Styles, há menos de 24 horas, quando ainda se preparava para viver o que viveria em Sheffield.

Não era a reação esperada por ele, nem por ninguém testemunho de toda a história. Tanto que, quando se deu por livre daquele transe, por pouco não arrancou o revólver do bolso e disparou-o em si mesmo, para que parasse de pensar tanto — no _inimigo_ — e agisse.

O tempo havia superado a sua capacidade de compreensão e inteligência à realidade e ao que acontecia no momento; olhando em direção à entrada da área VIP, os três garotos que acompanhavam Styles, provavelmente seus cachorrinhos, já haviam se separado e espalhavam-se pelos três cantos da boate, como um triângulo. Algo estratégico e inteligente, Louis tinha de admitir.

A poucos metros de Louis, lá estava Harry: sentado num dos bancos giratórios em frente ao balcão onde antes Louis havia pedido um copo de água. Era o único ali, olhando para algum ponto fixo ante as luzes que circulavam atrás de si, na pista, pedindo uma dose dupla de qualquer coisa com álcool suficiente para apagar o resto de mais um de seus dias massacrantes. De súbito, tirou uma caixinha, aparentemente de _bombom's,_ do bolso, mas depois surpreendendo qualquer um que estivesse olhando, já que dali saíra uma joia.

E foi a chance que Louis teve para se aproximar.

Quando Harry estava prestes a dar seu primeiro gole na bebida, sentiu _aquela_ presença ao seu lado. Pensou até em ignorar, já acostumado com curiosos, e sem o mínimo de remorso em simplesmente estourar seus miolos caso o indivíduo ousasse aproximar-se da joia.

Porém, assim como Louis sentira anteriormente, os planetas dentro de si descontrolaram-se ao redor do sol. Era uma sensação ainda mais excitante que a de observar mais uma das joias que lhe renderiam milhões. E então, assustado com tal sensibilidade a um desconhecido em que sequer batera o olho ainda, desviou o olhar da joia e encontrou os olhos azuis que, ao invés encará-lo de volta, prestava atenção na joia em suas mãos e chegava até a cerrar os olhos, como se, de fato, a avaliasse.

— Está olhando o quê? — O Styles fuzilava o homem menor com aquelas íris esverdeadas ainda hipnotizadas por aqueles olhos de um extremo azul claro, não perdendo a pose de _garoto mau_.

Louis, quando percebeu o homem diante de si, _e que homem,_ o fitando, engoliu em seco e repetiu o mantra do porquê de estar ali. Afinal, era um policial. Um policial inteligente, profissional e sangue frio. Não tinha medo de ninguém. Ninguém o intimidava. Ele só estava ali porque iria acabar com a vida de Harry Styles. Apenas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que repetia o mantra já tão mesquinho em sua cabeça, não pôde deixar de observá-lo mais de perto; o rosto, que por mais jovial fosse, tinha um semblante antigo, como se tivesse vivido por muito tempo e visto de tudo. Um piercing, claramente banhado em ouro, fazendo contraste, talvez o mais lindo que já vira, com a boca rosada e carnuda. As tatuagens que circundavam seus braços, os músculos apertados pela camisa branca, o jeans azul e rasgado nos joelhos, agarrando toda a pele de Harry.

O Tomlinson estava ocupado demais o admirando descaradamente, e poderia ficar ali o dia todo, ora tentando decifrar as histórias de cada uma daquelas tatuagens, ora percorrendo os olhos por cada milímetro de pele exposta do gângster — sim _, um gângster,_ seu maior inimigo, seu alvo, e, ao mesmo tempo, seu caçador. Porém, ouviu o mesmo limpar a garganta e o fitar de um jeito quase perfurante, fazendo-o ajeitar-se no banquinho giratório e voltar a encarar a joia na mão do maior.

Hora de atuar.

— Uh... Temos aqui uma joia falsa... — Disse finalmente, por pouco não deixando escapar o sotaque inglês, ao invés do francês. Por incrível que pareça, as palavras não soaram trêmulas, o que só incentivou o mais velho a prosseguir com a farsa e ainda aproximar-se do calor daquele corpo, ao mesmo tempo tão frio diante de si, esfregando a joia nos dedos e, sorrindo com razão, trazendo o resíduo de ouro falso até os lábios, lambendo o mesmo e olhando divertido para Harry.

Harry, que àquele ponto já estava perplexo com tamanha audácia do desconhecido. Assustado também. Afinal, se com qualquer outro engraçadinho que ousasse tocar em seus negócios de forma tão lastimável, ele já teria acertado uma facada em cada um de seus fios de cabelo, e pronto. Mas com aquele era diferente. Não sabia o porquê, mas naquele momento só conseguia acompanhar cada movimento do pequeno atrevidinho a sua frente, desde os seus pequenos dedos até seu rosto de traços finos e delicados, finalmente à sua boca aparentemente tão macia e... Droga.

— Nunca vi tão falso. Banhado a ouro? Uma porcaria. — Louis continuou, avaliando a joia por apenas mais alguns segundos antes de jogá-la à palma do Styles, com desdém, dando de ombros e pedindo um licor "de _meilleure qualité_ ". Sabia que havia acabado de mexer com o fogo. Mas quem disse que ligava? Estava apenas mantendo o profissionalismo...

— O senhor, por acaso, sabe com quem está falando? —Praticamente rugiu, roubando o licor do mais velho e bebendo-o todo de uma só vez. Queria marcar sua posição. Mostrar quem era quem; quem mandava em quem.

Mas Louis também era um ótimo jogador nesse jogo de "controle". Sabia usar as cartas certas, na hora certa. Não importava o quão perigoso fosse e o quão arriscado seria... Apenas fazia seu trabalho. Ganhava por isso, e, portanto, por que não fazer bem feito?

Lento e gradativamente, aproximou-se do ouvido do maior até que seus finos lábios rosassem exatamente no lóbulo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu resistir em aproximar também o nariz e, ainda mais devagar, inspirar a colônia cara que vinha daquela pele macia e misturava-se instantaneamente com o aroma do shampoo sabor morango... tão refrescante como a morte e doente como o câncer.

— Sim, eu sei... Você é Harry Styles. E eu sou Louis Tomlinson _._


	4. CAPÍTULO TRÊS

Você, alguma vez, já ficou cara a cara com o perigo? A contingência iminente de que algo errado venha a acontecer, bem ali, bem na sua frente. Um vulcão ativo próximo ou uma turbulência, a qual você simplesmente não pode deixar para trás, sair correndo em busca de ajuda ou algum meio de proteção; você está sozinho, e nada além do perigo pode consumir o seu corpo enquanto você está prestes a ser atacado. Com medo, sem medo... Não importa. Não há uma saída.

Por mais paranoico que seja, Louis passava exatamente por essa situação. Mesmo com um revólver de alto calibre em seus bolsos, a mente de um gênio treinado para encontrar falhas em meio aos muros indestrutíveis construídos por criminosos... Ele estava bem debaixo do nariz de Harry Styles, o perigo em carne e osso. Estava brincando com sua hostilidade e não poderia mais escapar, uma vez que já tivesse entrado no plano. Enganar quem nunca foi enganado.

_— O senhor, por acaso, sabe com quem está falando?_ — _Praticamente rugiu, roubando o licor do mais velho e bebendo-o todo de uma só vez. Queria marcar sua posição. Mostrar quem era quem; quem mandava em quem._

— _Sim, eu sei... você é Harry Styles. E eu sou Louis Tomlinson._

Naquele momento, por mais que Styles tentasse manter a pose, não pôde deixar de mostrar a perplexidade em seus olhos, abismado com o quão rude e abusado o pequeno homem a sua frente conseguia ser, mesmo possuindo uma feição tão doce, de fato escondendo o diabinho que era, sem medo algum em estar brincando com o fogo.

Enquanto Louis, que por um momento deixou-se perder nas esmeraldas verdes que o encaravam de volta, apenas voltou a si quando sua mente engenhosa fez o favor de lembrá-lo do porquê de estar ali. Aliás, flertar com o inimigo não se enquadrava em nenhum dos motivos. Talvez a sensualidade ajudasse, mas talvez apenas o fizesse de palhaço, quando o Styles poderia muito bem ser um homofóbico, brincando com ele.

Bem, pelo menos era o que Louis temia. Por mais afiado que fosse, ele ainda era muito inseguro de si mesmo.

— Já que sabe meu nome e quem eu sou, também deveria saber sobre meu profissionalismo, Louis Tomlinson. — Não quebrando o contato visual, Harry diminuiu um pouco mais a distância entre os dois corpos que pareciam mais como ímãs àquele ponto, dizendo o nome do policial no mesmo sotaque francês que Louis usara anteriormente, e sentindo a tensão entre os dois aumentar cada vez mais e mais. — Eu não brinco em trabalho.—Terminou, ríspido.

— Em momento algum eu duvidei do seu profissionalismo, Styles. Só estou dizendo que essa joia é mais falsa que nota de três dólares. E quer saber? Se você quer passar vergonha vendendo essa porcaria, o problema já não é meu... — Revirou os olhos e voltou a falar com o barman, pedindo mais outro licor e exigindo que o mesmo colocasse o anterior na conta do gângster, o que apenas atiçou ainda mais a aversão do maior por Louis.

— Pois então, me prove que a joia é falsa. Posso te pagar quantas bebidas desejar, se estiver certo.

Sem hesitar, Louis encarou satisfeito o maior por apenas alguns minutos, antes de pegar a joia da caixinha onde antes estava, tirar uma caneta dos bolsos de seu terno social e aproximar a tampa em direção à corrente "de ouro". No mesmo instante em que foram aproximadas, ambas se atraíram, enquanto Louis olhava vitorioso para o gângster, e esse começava a tamborilar os dedos nervosamente no balcão, convencido de que Tomlinson estava certo o tempo todo, mas não querendo admitir isso tão fácil e presenciar o ego do _pequeno atrevidinho_ aumentar ainda mais.

— Essa tampa tem algo chamado íman, conhece? — Mesmo não olhando para Harry, Louis sorriu com a provável imagem do gângster se remoendo de raiva pelo tom sarcástico que o policial usava em toda e qualquer palavra direcionada a ele. E continuou. — O ouro verdadeiro não é atraído por íman. No entanto, o ouro falso ou os metais banhados a ouro, sim. Isso aqui é _sans vergogne_ falso.

— Agora, meu amigo Styles, eu te aconselho a agir com o tal _professionnalisme_ que diz ter, presenteando sua mulher, ou sei lá. Talvez ela acredite que isso aqui é ouro digno dela e... — Prestes a terminar o que dizia, Louis foi interrompido por uma gargalhada alta e, ao mesmo tempo, rouca, quase contagiante se quando ele tivesse franzido a testa para Harry, confuso, não tivesse descoberto que era ele o dono da risada patética que ecoava pela boate, atraindo o olhar de todos ali, inclusive o dos bêbados mais perdidos de si mesmos. — O quê?

— Talvez eu pudesse realmente seguir o seu conselho, senhor Tomlinson. Claro, se eu tivesse uma mulher ou gostasse do que ela teria para mim. — Disse Styles, lento e pausadamente, aproximando seu corpo ao do menor com cada vez mais conduta e ciência de que em breve o homem estaria implorando pelos seus lábios nos dele. Porém, Louis só pôde formar um belíssimo 'O' com os lábios, corando violentamente com a ideia de ter flertado o tempo todo com um pervertido safado e, como se aquilo não pudesse ficar pior, criminoso. — Pena que eu não gosto de franceses.

— Hum... Pois eu fico feliz em saber. Não gosto de britânicos. — Revirou os olhos, dando de ombros e provando mais um pouco do seu licor, sabendo que aquele poderia ter sido motivo de briga se ele realmente fosse francês e não gostasse de britânicos. Porém, isso com certeza não o impedia de ser tão esquentado e cheio de si quanto os franceses, tanto a ponto de esquecer que deveria enrolar o Styles por mais um tempo até descobrir qualquer coisa relacionada à sua máfia, e assim poder voltar para casa com uma missão cumprida. Com isso, levantou-se do banquinho quase que brutalmente, prestes a sair daquela boate e jogar tudo pelos ares, mas sentindo o olhar do maior o queimar com ainda mais intensidade. 

As grandes mãos de Harry — se é que não podiam ser apelidadas como garras — agarraram o pequeno e delicado braço do menor, com força suficiente para fazê-lo sentar-se novamente no banquinho. Dessa vez, numa distância capaz de misturar a respiração acelerada de ambos os homens.

Louis podia ver sua morte e sua história através das esmeraldas diante de si. Complexidade e mistério.

— Ainda não terminei as coisas com você, Tomlinson. — Àquele ponto, a voz rouca soou mais como algo palpitante para os ouvidos de Louis, que não conseguia sequer piscar os olhos, hipnotizado pela beleza de Harry e ao mesmo tempo tão aflito com a proximidade dos dois.

Só pôde normalizar a frequência dos batimentos cardíacos quando sentiu seu braço ficar livre do aperto anterior, conseguindo perceber quando o Styles parou de fitá-lo e olhou ao redor da boate, procurando por algo ou alguém... Louis não tinha certeza. Por aquele tempo, só conseguiu arrumar as mangas do seu terno já amassado e cheirando a álcool, pelo menos tentando recompor-se do choque que era ficar tão próximo de Harry Styles.

Focalizando melhor a situação e seguindo o olhar do gângster, ele percebeu o mesmo trocando olhares com um dos "cachorrinhos" que havia chego com ele há algum tempo, o loiro, que apesar de assumir posição de segurança no outro lado da boate, tinha um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios, ora olhando para Harry, ora olhando para o Tomlinson.

— Espere aqui. Eu já volto. — Harry disse simples e claro, antes de levantar-se e misturar-se com o aglomerado de pessoas dançando na pista, fazendo com que Louis o perdesse de vista e só voltasse a vê-lo quando já estava do outro lado da boate, exatamente falando com o tal garoto loiro que ainda sorria para Louis e vez ou outra assentia para o que o Styles dizia.

O policial sentia a curiosidade tomar conta de si mesmo, cada vez mais. Poderia ter o seguido; aliás, deveria. Mas apenas continuou ali, parado, observando tudo, atentamente, do banquinho, bebendo seu licor aos poucos e reorganizando as ideias, ou tudo que acontecera até ali. Não entendia ao certo o que o gângster queria dizer com "Eu não terminei as coisas com você, Tomlinson". Ansiou por interpretar aquilo como uma oportunidade e tanta para infiltrar-se cada vez mais na rede de crimes do Styles. Apesar do medo.

Em questão de minutos, o cacheado estava de volta, diante de Louis, fitando-o ainda sem dizer nada, permitindo que o Tomlinson tivesse uma visão quase que purificante do corpo alto e definido que o maior tinha. Ele era o triplo de Louis. Intimidante, no mínimo.

— Agora me siga. Sem perguntas. — De surpresa, puxou as mãos do menor com a mesma facilidade que se puxa uma folha de caderno, e logo já o guiava através da multidão para a saída da área vip.

Conforme desciam, Louis não podia evitar o tremor de suas mãos, as quais eram rodeadas pela mão maior de Harry, conforme o levava para o andar de baixo em pulos apressados a cada degrau da longa escadaria espiral, com o mesmo olhar morto e sombrio desde que Louis o vira passar pela entrada do espaço vip.

Enquanto isso, o policial repetia um mantra de que estava ali apenas pelo trabalho. Que ele tinha segurança o suficiente e, principalmente, conhecimento, caso Harry tentasse algo contra ele. Porém, quanto mais repetia o mantra para si, mais o desespero se alastrava e aquele sentimento de perigo o tomava por inteiro.

Medo. Angustia. Só piorava com tantas pessoas o encarando e murmurando coisas inaudíveis em relação ao gângster mais perigoso da Inglaterra e um total desconhecido. Olhares de pena; dó.

— Ei, Styles! Já pode me soltar, suas mãos estão me machucando! — Louis grunhiu, freando os passos quando, em retorno à sua resposta, o maior apenas segurou suas mãos com ainda mais firmeza, ordenando que os seguranças abrissem passagem para ele e Louis atravessarem a porta de saída e darem de cara com a rua movimentada.

A lua pairava acima de ambos, servindo como mais um detalhe para o cenário aterrorizante da noite. Alguns homens ricos e finos ainda circulavam por ali, exibindo seus carros caros e em alta velocidade; as luzes chamativas atraindo mais público, mesmo sendo tarde.

Sheffield não dormia, afinal.

— A noite é uma criança. — Disse Harry, a baforada de ar frio se misturando com a respiração acelerada de Louis, que ainda olhava atônito para todo e qualquer movimento do cacheado, esperando que ele dissesse ao menos o lugar para onde o estava levando.

Mas, pelo contrário, Harry voltou a arrastá-lo para um horizonte desconhecido, atravessando a rua com um pouco mais de conduta e cuidado, abrindo a porta de um _Chevy Malibu_ creme — incrivelmente, o único estacionado em uma esquina tão movimentada —, esperando o Tomlinson adentrá-lo, quase deixando escapar um risinho quando o pequeno atrevidinho arregalou os olhos para ele, se recusando a entrar.

— Pare de brincadeira, Harry. O que vai fazer? Me matar aí dentro? Mas que porra, eu te ajudei agora há pouco!

— Lembra do que eu disse lá em cima, na boate? _Sem perguntas_. — E empurrou o corpo menor para o banco do passageiro, fechando a porta com força e dando a volta até a porta contrária, entrando no carro e ligando o aquecedor como quem não quer nada, antes de começar a rir. Simplesmente. Rir.

— O quê? — Louis praticamente gritou, já com uma das mãos agarrando a arma em seus bolsos, preparado para qualquer coisa a partir dali.

— Você tinha que ver a sua cara, Tomlinson. Está morrendo de medo.

— Claro que eu estou me borrando de medo. Você sai por aí me arrastando, como se eu fosse seu _chiot_ ou sei lá que _merde_. E, veja só, agora eu estou na porra do seu carro!

— Medo você deveria ter, com certeza, Louis. Eu sou perigoso. — Harry correu as mãos pelos seus cachos desajeitados, arrumando a bandana de modo que a mesma segurasse os fios que antes caíam em seus olhos. Ainda sentindo o olhar do menor preso em si, deu um longo suspiro e voltou a encará-lo. — Te trouxe até aqui para resolvermos o negócio da joia. Até porque, ninguém me engana. E o homem que me vendeu essa porcaria vai pagar por isso, assim como todos os que tentam me enganar. Aliás, eu gosto de uma platéia. Hoje você será a _minha_ platéia, como forma de agradecimento. 

Louis sentiu seu estômago embrulhar.

Afinal, ele também estava o enganando, não é mesmo? Fingindo ser um imbecil qualquer, quando na verdade era um agente do FBI.

Mas era tarde demais para desistir.

— Então você me arrastou até aqui, a força, apenas para me dizer que iria se vingar do bastardo que te enganou? Sério, Styles? Era só ter me dito, eu o acompanharia sem problemas. — Soltou um longo e aliviado suspiro, tirando a mão dos bolsos e se acomodando no banco de couro, agora mais tranquilo, conseguindo prestar atenção em coisas mais fúteis, como no cheiro de carro novo impregnado ali.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Styles ligou o motor do carro, cantando os pneus pela rua.

Tomlinson apenas o observava. Desde a sua silhueta formada pelos borrões de luz em meio à escuridão noturna, até seus longos dedos envolta do volante, o olhar distante em tons de tristeza que, no fundo, por mais que Louis estivesse interessado apenas na máfia que o gângster comandava, ele sentia necessidade em descobrir o motivo. A razão daquele coração tão frio, a aptidão de um monstro.

Ao final de tudo, Harry acabou estacionando seu Malibu em frente a uma loja que vendia bebidas e queijos. O nome do estabelecimento era exibido com orgulho acima da vitrine: _Nickolas Grimshaw & Irmãos_. Louis já ficara de olho nessa loja antes, desconfiado de aquele ser mais um dos pontos conexos ao tráfico de drogas. E então, ali, quando olhou o relógio, vendo que já era madrugada e ainda assim a loja permanecia aberta, ele só confirmou suas suspeitas.

— Escuta, Tomlinson; não faça nada que eu não faria lá dentro, ouviu? — Harry avisou, entrando no estabelecimento com o menor escondido atrás de si.

Logo de cara, avistaram um homem de feição cansada e olheiras com manchas afundando seus olhos, largado num sofá de estofado totalmente gasto e estragado. Em uma das mãos, segurava uma garrafa de vinho tinto, e, na outra, um cigarro apagado.

— Ora, ora... Harry Styles _._ Em que posso ajudar? — O homem perguntou, nem sequer reparando na presença do policial.

— Ah, Nickolas... Você _sabe_ o que eu quero.

— Sexo, de novo? Dinheiro?! — Arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Mas que porra? Eu te paguei ontem mesmo com aquela joia.

De soslaio, Harry virou-se para Louis e pediu para que ele não saísse dali, voltando a atenção para o homem no sofá, aproximando-se do mesmo como quem não quer nada, até agachar-se de frente para ele. O nervosismo transparecia nos olhos do homem.

— Eu descobri, Grimshaw.

— Oh... — Se remexeu no sofá, visivelmente ciente de que tinha sido pego — Um gângster do alto escalão sujando as mãos, sério? Esperava mais de você, _Harold_. — Provocou.

Harry _simplesmente_ sorriu. Em seguida, desavisadamente, deu-lhe um soco no estômago. O homem se contorceu de dor, arfando com o ataque inesperado, enquanto Louis dava um passo à frente, mas logo freando os movimentos quando o Styles atingiu outro soco em Grimshaw, dessa vez no rosto, fazendo-o derrubar todo o seu vinho no sofá.

— Imprestáveis como você acham que são invisíveis como os ratos do esgoto! — Harry cuspiu — Acham que conseguem enganar gente como eu e sair ileso. — Com apenas um golpe, conseguiu quebrar praticamente todos os dentes visíveis do homem. Disparou mais outro chute em seu estômago e, tirando a joia falsa dos bolsos, colocou-a no pescoço de Grimshaw e apertou-a conforme os gritos do homem preenchiam cada vez mais o ambiente. — Agora morra com a porra da sua joia vagabunda!

Louis assistia a tudo quase que mortificado, ciente de que estava diante de mais uma vítima. Mais um coitado que não soube jogar direito e com a pessoa errada — assim como ele. Num piscar de olhos, ele se deu conta de que era um policial, e não estava fazendo merda alguma para evitar mais mortes. Por mais que aquele verme merecesse, Louis racionalizou que não poderia ser tão somente a plateia de Styles. Mais do que um francês petulante e inteligente, ele precisava incorporar um homem de cabeça quente, inconsequente, e _nada_ indefeso. 

Quando se viu, já estava com o braço sobre o ombro do Styles, impedindo-o de continuar com a sua tentativa de enforcar o homem, já quase morto a julgar pelas suas condições. Fazia toda a força existente em si para conseguir afastá-lo dali, mesmo ciente de que, mais tarde, ele provavelmente o mataria por ter atrapalhado sua diversão.

— Ei, ei. Deixe que a plateia resolva isso. — Louis olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes, tentando transmitir segurança a qualquer custo. Ainda assim, também continha a doentia diversão de Harry em seus olhos. 

Não recebeu uma resposta, mas suspirou aliviado quando viu os músculos do gângster se relaxarem, seus olhos se perdendo nos azuis do Tomlinson. Naquele momento, decifrava os segredos que apenas os olhos são capazes de dizer. Assim, Harry sentia que Louis estava tentando impressiona-lo. Seu sangue latejava de desejo por aquele homem, e, acima de tudo, de curiosidade.

— Qual é o seu nome? — Sem aviso algum, partiu para cima do homem já esquecido pelos dois, ainda jogado no sofá e sangrando até o último fio de cabelo.

O policial não o machucou — apenas agarrou-o pelas costas do casaco e levantou a cabeça do mesmo para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido — , esperando uma resposta, mesmo sabendo que esta sairia quase estrangulada pela falta dos dentes.

— Nick... Nick Grimshaw. — Disse e arfou de dor, uma vez que sentiu as pontadas do machucado em seu rosto começarem a dar sinal.

— Escuta, Nick... Nunca mais mexa com o cara ali atrás. — Maneou a cabeça para onde Harry olhava e escutava tudo atentamente, querendo fazer algo, mas acabando por não fazê-lo, se divertindo com a cena. — Ele é Harry Styles, entendeu? Ninguém quer se machucar aqui, então vá embora e eu e você ficamos bem nessa. Ouviu? — Sussurrou, vendo o homem assentir freneticamente.

Dito isso, Louis deixou-o respirar e virou-se para o Styles, que tinha um meio-sorriso brincando em seus lábios vermelhos de tanto mordê-los enquanto socava Nick. Tal sorriso, porém, não durou tanto. Logo ele se juntava ao menor, dando um último chute no homem jogado ao chão, antes de arrastar Louis para a saída daquele lugar imundo, com o odor de sangue humano e álcool numa combinação nada agradável.

— Mudei de ideia sobre você, Tomlinson. — Disse Harry, vendo o de olhos azuis sentar-se no banco da carona e jogar a cabeça para trás, respirando fundo antes de olhá-lo, confuso. — É um projeto de francês afiado e irritante. Mesmo assim, _mais uma vez_ , foi mais inteligente que eu. Meu impulso nervoso ainda vai me entregar para o FBI. — Ele sorriu para si mesmo, como se a ideia parecesse uma piada. — Ganhou minha confiança. Aproveite isso.

— Digo o mesmo sobre você. Sobre ser um _britannique_ afiado e irritante. — Rebateu, vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir nos lábios do maior, que logo voltou a sua feição normal, dirigindo de volta para a boate.

Tendo o carro parado, eles se encararam por algum tempo, simplesmente com palavras lhes faltando, ou sem coragem para fazê-las. Louis, perdido nos próprios devaneios, apenas desejava sua cama de hotel, mas _sozinho_. Já Harry mordia os lábios em um misto de tesão e dúvida, com uma vontade primitiva em terminar a noite com o pequeno atrevidinho diante de si, como sempre fazia todas as noites. Com qualquer um _._

Mas Louis não era qualquer um; e essa foi a única razão pela qual Harry escolheu não mexer um músculo sequer para perto dele. A não ser que o de olhos azuis quisesse dar o primeiro passo...


	5. CAPÍTULO QUATRO

**Harry P.O.V.**

Pássaros cantando. Luzes ofuscantes e, ao mesmo tempo, naturais, vindas de algum lugar muito próximo. Cheiro de ar fresco depois da chuva, um aroma comum e conhecido. Rosas e ar puro. Conforme meus sentidos começavam a reconhecer os cheiros, ruídos e cores, mais latejante minha cabeça se tornava. Abri meus olhos. _Bom dia_ , realidade.

Aquela realidade rotineira; apenas mais um dia, uma etapa de vinte e quatro horas e três períodos, que basicamente consiste em acordar e jogar tudo pelos ares, sentindo a vida fluir sem controle algum enquanto eu a desordeno a cada dia mais. Repetia aquilo sempre ao abrir meus olhos e sentir a luz do sol me cegar. Era como um auto estímulo diário.

Nessa manhã, depois do meu tal auto estímulo diário, apalpei o lado esquerdo da cama — algo quase automático da minha parte, já que eu sempre tinha alguma companhia desconhecida no dia sucessor a alguma noitada — , e então, quando meus dedos sentiram nada mais que o lençol e o colchão, suspirei aliviado por não ter de expulsar mais um indesejável da minha magnifica residência. Ou pedir para que Liam fizesse esse trabalho, mas com uma dose maior de educação se comparada à quase inexistente que eu usaria.

Oito e meia da manhã. E minha cabeça dói.

Eu realmente deveria ignorar toda aquela merda de auto estímulo, dormir por mais alguns minutos, horas... Quem sabe?

Mas não. Podia ser apenas mais um dia, mas estava lotado de coisas; reunião marcada para fazer os acertos finais da nova emboscada comercial na França, almoço com _os_ _senhores_ da Lei, para assim fazê-los ganhar uma graninha extra por encobrirem a minha máfia regularmente, e, bem... Talvez matar alguns.

Quando ouvi o toque do despertador repetir-se pela segunda vez, eu finalmente empurrei o edredom para longe e senti a corrente de ar frio percorrer meu corpo nu. Porra. Além de algo mais... Maldita ereção matinal. Justo quando eu havia decidido não trazer companhia para o meu amiguinho agitado. Mesmo eu sabendo o motivo de tal agitação; seu nome e sobrenome. Assim como seu sotaque rude, uma confusão de inglês com francês, que apenas em imaginação já me deixava louco. Insano.

Sem deixar que minha imaginação me levasse para um rumo muito além do necessário, fechei meus olhos e corri para o banheiro, apanhando um frasco de pílulas que Niall havia recomendado para amenizar a ressaca. Entrei no chuveiro de água fria e contei até três, ciente de que usar minhas mãos seria uma covardia, mas por fim usando-as e me culpando por imaginar _ele_. Até porque, aquele corpinho pequeno e cheio de um ar poderoso ocupava minha mente há menos de cinco horas, e ainda por cima permaneceu ali durante o meu sono, e agora durante a minha manhã.

Merda _,_ nem um beijo eu havia conseguido _._ A tentação já me parecia indomável.

Com a água fria caindo em meu corpo quente, decidi que seria melhor parar de falar comigo mesmo, fantasiando o meu doce _diabinho francês_ , e simplesmente vesti minha cueca. Sem tempo para reorganizar as ideias, muito menos os meus cachos rebeldes pós-sono.

Saindo do quarto e em direção à cozinha, deparei-me com um bule de café já me esperando, e três rostos familiares, felizes demais para quem acorda cedo em plena sexta-feira, encarando-me com as bocas sujas de achocolatado. Em cada um deles, um sorriso perturbador para o meu mau humor matinal, que, por sinal, dizia: "Se eu não estou de bom humor, ninguém mais tem o direito de estar".

Egoísmo é a minha maior dádiva, acredite.

— Hoje acordou um tanto animado, não é, Harry? — Zayn disse naquele tom desafiador que apenas ele ousava usar comigo. Era reconhecível o sarcasmo em suas palavras. Era um filho da puta.

Zayn era como um teste de paciência que eu tinha de enfrentar diariamente. Ele gostava de me desafiar e sempre impor novos obstáculos para o meu humor alcançar, realmente curioso até onde eu iria antes de começar a gritar e ser tão filho da puta quanto ele.

— A sua grande sorte se chama mantra de auto estímulo diário de Harry Styles. Ou você já poderia se considerar um homem morto. — Adverti divertido, enquanto Zayn jogava suas mãos para cima, em rendição, notavelmente e como sempre testando a minha paciência, mas logo parando quando foi repreendido por Liam. Doce Liam. — Obrigado, Lee.

Dando de ombros, abri a geladeira e dei uma rápida perpassada com os olhos, até encontrar uma garrafa de energético pela metade, depois despejando o líquido na xícara de café. Encarei o amarelo do energético se misturar com o negro do café ainda aquecido, a ponto de queimar a ponta do meu indicador quando decidi segurar a xícara sem o mínimo de consciência no momento.

— Porra! — Resmunguei, sentindo o meu dedo palpitar com a dor.

— Porra digo eu. Maluco sem noção! Oito horas da manhã e você misturando energético com café. Isso não resolve ressaca, achei que Niall tivesse te avisado sobre. — Era a voz protetora de Liam. Ele tirou a xícara de minhas mãos e despejou toda a bebida na pia.

Como eu odiava quando ele tomava decisões por mim, não importando se fosse com algo tão fútil como uma xícara de café e energético misturados. E como eu era grato por ele, ao mesmo tempo, por ser o meu fiel protetor e um maldito exemplo de como ser "o durão" e ainda assim saber se cuidar. Desde pequenos, quando eu ainda era apenas um peixinho aprendendo a nadar contra a maré, Liam era quem me guiava para isso.

— E as pílulas que eu deixei no seu banheiro, Harold? — Disse Niall, com as mãos ocupadas demais pelo controle do vídeo game. — Ah é, você estava ocupado demais pensando no seu diabinho francês enquanto batia uma no banho. — Niall gargalhou, jogando a cabeça pra trás e rindo ainda mais quando Zayn se juntou a ele e ambos fizeram um _high five_.

— Hoje os palhaços estão inspirados. — Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para a nova xícara de café que Liam preparava enquanto resmungava para Zayn e Niall.

Por um curto espaço de tempo, eu realmente senti minhas bochechas queimarem em constrangimento ao saber que eu havia, de fato, gemido o nome dele enquanto me masturbava. Talvez tenha sido algo vindo do instinto, mas também não passava de um desejo reprimido, pelo menos por agora, já que ainda não tinha conseguido tê-lo. Ainda.

Num piscar de olhos, minha xícara de café já estava vazia. E lá estava o pobre eu, perdido em meus próprios devaneios, concentrado na noite anterior, quando, ainda em meu carro, sua respiração se tornou tão mais quente contra a minha pele, e aquele choque elétrico de dois corpos, quando se atraem, praticamente rasgava todo o meu interior. Sua boca parecia tão morna quando eu tentei tocá-la, ao mesmo tempo que gelou instantaneamente quando, por algum motivo, parou o que estava fazendo — ou prestes a fazer —, e, simplesmente, saiu do carro. Sumiu pelo horizonte, me deixando a certeza de que era a primeira vez que eu desejava tanto alguém sem ao menos um mísero contato carnal.

— Droga. — Murmurei mais para mim mesmo, ou aquilo era mais como um choramingo. Puxei meu cabelo todo para trás e segurei-o por um bom tempo ali. Quando levantei o olhar para o ambiente ao redor, os três garotos me encaravam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Eles sabiam quando eu pensava muito, e também quando eu pensava miseravelmente pouco. — Conhecem algum Louis Tomlinson?

— Francês? — Niall perguntou num tom mais parecido com uma dedução de quem pudesse ser. Os outros apenas observavam tudo com curiosidade, principalmente Zayn que, assim como eu, babava na rapidez com que Niall conseguia ligar as coisas.

Ele era meu fiel portal de informações, ou google, chame como quiser. Niall memorizava e parecia até que computava cada informação de qualquer um que cruzasse nosso caminho. Era, de longe, o ser-humano mais inteligente e esperto que já conheci. Se não fosse um dos meus, eu diria que seria um belo investigador.

— O homem que estava com você não parecia ser francês... Mas, bem, nunca ouvi falar. Sem falar que franceses são terrivelmente perigosos. Eles te conquistam pelo sexo! Confie em mim. — Simplesmente deu de ombros, voltando a atenção para a tela da TV, e atraindo Zayn, que continuou com o jogo.

Franceses são perigosos...

Louis não parecia nem um pouco perigoso com aquele olhar que eu estranhamente comparei ao de um felino. Azuis num instante, e depois num tom esverdeado até chegar ao cinza. Era tão instigante olhar no fundo de seus olhos, e apenas descobrir o quão indefeso ele se sentia estando perto de um monstro como eu _._

Eu precisava encontrar aquele garoto de alguma forma, para enfim saciar aquela minha sede tão doentia. Eu precisava ouvir a sua voz e tê-lo, assim como sempre tive todos aqueles que eu desejei, e, _puff_ , em questão de segundos, já estavam caídos pelos meus encantos. Ou eu precisava apenas de um ar fresco; esperar que ele mesmo viesse atrás de mim, já que não era o meu tipo correr atrás de alguém.

Isso. Um ar fresco.

— Nunca senti minha bunda tão murcha. Vou fazer musculação. — Avisei, empinando os glúteos na direção de Zayn, apenas para irritá-lo um pouquinho mais. Nunca era o suficiente. — Ah, e não se esqueçam de conferir o dinheiro da _mary_ _jane_ da semana passada. Esses vagabundos de rua estão cada vez piores. Não seria novidade se estivessem tentando bancar os espertos pra cima do meu cadáver.

— Pode deixar, Styles. Contaremos cada centavo. — Disse Niall, entediado, sem tirar os olhos da TV. — Hum... E você ainda está de cueca.

— Jura? — Olhei de soslaio para as minhas pernas expostas e mexi na barra da cueca, provocante, ameaçando tirá-la enquanto Zayn tampava os olhos de Liam e os seus, e Niall apenas emitia um som estrangulado, mais como um grito de desespero misturado com o som de alguém vomitando horrores. Eram mesmo uns imbecis, afinal.

Antes que alguém realmente vomitasse ou Liam começasse a dar seu sermão referente à privacidade pessoal e corporal de cada um de nós, simplesmente saí em direção ao quarto no final do corredor, pegando alguns documentos da escrivaninha pelo caminho. Mil contas a pagar quando, na verdade, eram sempre eles quem deviam grana ao papai aqui.

Depois de revirar os olhos, joguei todas pela janela e apenas tive tempo de ouvi-las atingirem o gramado do térreo.

Hoje seria um grande dia. 

**Louis Tomlinson P.O.V.**

_Na última noite de quinta feira, dezenove/dezembro, Sheffield; recebi a_ amistosa _presença de Harry Styles em uma das casas noturnas do bairro central da conturbada cidade, com outros três garotos_ — _aparentemente, seguranças. Os tais eram jovens e vestiam-se casualmente, assim como Harry Styles._

_A casa noturna era claramente ilegal. Assim que estiveram cientes da minha identidade, sua segurança logo me impediu de aproximar-me do local. Harry Styles, enquanto isso, analisava uma aparente joia falsa. Tal joia vendida por um sujeito alto e de cabelos negros, também traficante, que se identifica como Nickolas Grimshaw._

_Harry Styles, a todo momento, mostrou-se agressivo, de comportamento extremamente confuso e bipolar; ora controlado, ora incontrolável. Ele é inteligente e ágil no que faz, e isso eu pude perceber quando o gângster atingiu e quase matou o tal traficante, Grimshaw, pelo mesmo ter o enganado._

_Aliás, ele não gosta de ser feito de bobo, demonstrando um prazer peculiar em ser observado enquanto executa suas vítimas._

_Com toda certeza, Harry Styles ainda é um mar profundo a ser explorado. Existe muita obscuridade em toda a sua máfia, e de tal obscuridade eu só poderei saber em questão de tempo. Porém, ele já mordeu a isca. Basta tempo, e eu voltarei com novas informações._

Encarei a tela do velho notebook por apenas mais alguns minutos, antes de clicar em "enviar" e aguardar até que pudesse desligá-lo e voltar ao que antes fazia. Meu chá já estava frio e toda a sua essência havia se perdido por todo aquele tempo em que meus dedos trabalhavam no meu primeiro relatório. Era o único na pequena lanchonete de esquina, em plena manhã fria de um típico dezembro, ainda assim bocejando por minhas poucas quatro horas de sono.

A garçonete loira, e com surpreendentes olheiras ainda mais fundas que as minhas, ainda me encarava descaradamente enquanto mordia a ponta da caneta. E então, eu só podia fingir ser um velho resmungão que estava ali apenas para assistir ao jornal matutino na pequena televisão em preto e branco do recinto. Tomar um cházinho antes de ouvir a previsão do tempo ou tirar um dominó dos bolsos, e então chamar a menina para me fazer companhia e jogar uma partida comigo.

Mas _porra_. Eu realmente sou gay.

— A conta, por favor. — Pedi, por fim vendo a garota sair de seu transe e finalmente pegar meu dinheiro, sumindo de vista ao que entrou atrás do balcão e eu saí porta afora.

Não pude evitar encolher meu corpo. A corrente de ar frio atingiu-me quase como se eu tivesse encostado o dedo numa tomada e levado um choque, assim que dei de cara com a rua deserta. Apesar do frio, o sol estava presente, lindo e radiante, refletindo nas grandes e vistosas casas vitorianas por toda a região.

Mas o que mais me impressionava era o fato de Sheffield ser tão movimentada ao anoitecer, e, ao amanhecer, tão monótona.

Talvez eu fosse o único caminhando lentamente pelas ruas desertas, com uma pasta e um notebook entre os braços, meus pés ecoando o barulho dos sapatos conforme eu andava. Não podia negar que era reconfortante ser apenas eu, e, claro, alguns carros ali, outros carros lá... Até eu avistar um em especial.

Meus pés automaticamente frearam; um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em meus lábios.

Um Chevy Malibu creme estava estacionado em frente a uma academia aparentemente tão calma quanto a cidade em si, considerando-se que o Malibu era o único ali. Eu lembrava bem daquele carro. Só de olhá-lo, praticamente um filme inteiro se passava em minha mente. Desde a proximidade dos nossos corpos, tão perigosa, mas que, mesmo assim, eu consegui resistir...

Doce coincidência _._

Sem pensar muito, entrei no local escondendo as pastas entre a capa protetora do notebook, no mesmo momento em que a moça atrás do balcão me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, obviamente perguntando-se sobre o que um cara com terno e sapatos sociais estaria fazendo numa academia.

Resolvi agir casualmente, simplesmente oferecendo um sorriso à mulher e pegando uma ficha de pacote para vinte minutos de exercícios, sem personal trainer ou algo assim. Até porque, éramos apenas eu e o senhor Styles dali em diante. Gastaria trinta euros para vinte minutos que eu certamente não usaria fazendo exercícios. Mas era fato que reencontrá-lo seria _bem_ mais divertido.

Supus que ele acharia estranho me ver de forma tão repentina, coincidentemente na mesma academia que ele frequentava, e no mesmo horário, usando roupas de pinguim. Talvez ele até pudesse achar que eu estava o seguindo. Mas foda-se _._ Eu bancaria o homem francês perdidamente atraído por um homem sanguinário, além de muito interessado em fazer parte de suas falcatruas, o qual procurava por uma diversão após horas de tensão sexual na noite anterior, e, enfim, por mero acaso, o encontrara.

Enquanto isso, em um canto afastado do balcão, suspiros ofegantes denunciavam alguém levantando pesos numa velocidade quase doentia... Ora _,_ só podia ser ele.

As costas descobertas mostrando partes de uma pele de tonalidade clara (as partes onde as tatuagens não cobriam), onde as gotas de suor desciam lentamente, da dorsal à lombar, acompanhando cada traço das suas infinitas tatuagens, de modo que eu já pudesse imaginar por onde aquelas pequenas gotículas parariam e por onde tudo aquilo levaria a minha sanidade.

Eu mal podia raciocinar direito. Era quase como uma escultura humana em frente a mim.

Repentinamente, o calor tomou conta do meu corpo, que antes quase entrava em estado gélido pelo frio. Quando me vi, já estava tirando o terno preto e colocando-o em um dos banquinhos em frente a uma esteira qualquer e mais próxima. Apenas de camisa social, com as mangas puxadas até o cotovelo, e sabendo que naquele exato instante eu era o homem mais fodidamente gostoso daquele lugar, simplesmente me sentei de frente a ele, ao mesmo tempo em que seus ofegos se cessaram; um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Bonjour, Sr. Styles.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**3ª pessoa P.O.V.**

Harry era muito persuasivo quando se tratava de coincidências. De tão frio e autonomista que seu coração era, para ele, as coincidências apenas evidenciavam o destino que ele mesmo traçava para a sua vida. Era tudo por culpa das escolhas dele, e, na maior parte das vezes, essas escolhas não eram lá _tão_ inteligentes para o homem se gabar de todo aquele caos que era a sua vida.

Por mais paradoxal que pareça, ele conseguia ser egoísta até consigo mesmo.

Louis Tomlinson, naquele momento, era o que ele chamava de sua melhor _escolha_ de inverno _._ Quando, bem... Na verdade, para ambos, mas principalmente para Louis, o gângster seria seu maior pesadelo e o usaria como uma criança usa sua bonequinha de porcelana e depois a joga fora, para assim poder brincar com outros brinquedos. É sempre assim, afinal.

Mas há um "porém" que Harry desconhece, é claro. E, ah, Louis _ama_ esse _porém_.

Porque, enquanto ele acha que pode brincar com o policial, o mesmo já está muito ocupado o fazendo de bobo. Um completo idiota, que está cavando a própria sepultura ao se envolver com um cara que ele acredita ser apenas mais uma das suas experiências de estações.

Ainda era cedo demais para ele descobrir toda a fria verdade que tudo aquilo e Louis Tomlinson trariam à tona para a sua vida, e então, só restava a Harry se maravilhar com a breve coincidência de tê-lo encontrado numa cidade não tão pequena como Sheffield. E, vamos lá, populosa o suficiente. 

Numa escala de um a dez, Harry havia pulado do zero ao nove, apenas por ter o prazer de reencontrar _seu diabinho francês_ numa academia, enquanto seu corpo suava e exaltava seus músculos definidos se contraindo e descontraindo... Modéstia à parte _,_ ele sabia que era um legítimo gostoso. Também sabia que Louis pensava o mesmo, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis para os seus hormônios florescendo conforme a luz matutina.

_— Bonjour, Sr.Styles._

— Ótima manhã, eu devo concordar. Mesmo que a situação aqui seja um pouco sinistra. Estou começando a suspeitar de seus objetivos, Sr... Tomlinson? — Franziu a testa, divertido. 

Tomlinson se deu alguns minutos para sair de seu transe anterior pelo corpo escultural em frente a si, e revirou os olhos, rindo em descrença. Pode-se dizer que sua risada provocava espasmos em qualquer um que estivesse por perto; era alta e contagiante, soava crescente conforme as ruguinhas embaixo dos seus olhos aumentavam cada vez mais. Momentaneamente, Harry não pôde evitar um calafrio desconhecido percorrer sua espinha.

Aliás, do que eles estavam falando, mesmo?

— Eu não estava te seguindo, _ma chère_. Mas, estava pensando... Aproveitando essa adorável coincidência, não seria sensato se almoçássemos juntos? Você me deve uma bebida por causa de ontem, caso tenha se esquecido. — Sobresteve seu riso com as palavras, logo dando de ombros e fingindo distrair-se com os aparelhos e esteiras ao seu redor. Mesmo sem manter contato visual, ele tinha certeza de que o encaracolado sorria malicioso para o que havia acabado de escutar. Ótimo.

— Como eu poderia esquecer? Você me salvou de perder quase dois mil euros numa joia falsa, Tomlinson. Será um prazer... — Com a rouquidão evidente nas últimas palavras do Styles, já não se sabia mais se aquele prazer esmagador era ocasionado pelo futuro almoço dos dois, ou pela _incrível_ visão do traseiro grande e levemente arrebitado pela calça social que o "francês" vestia. 

Louis não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo encarado de forma tão descarada. Para falar a verdade, àquele ponto, ele já deveria saber que Harry era inacreditável.

***** ******

Enquanto dirigia seu velho _Honda Civic_ através das ruas agora um pouco mais movimentadas de Sheffield, Louis alternava a atenção entre a música que tocava numa rádio local, a qual ele descobriu pertencer ao _Air_ _Traffic Controller_ , e a voz pausada da mulher no GPS, que lhe dava calmamente as coordenadas para um restaurante onde Harry havia sugerido para se encontrarem, aparentemente muito chique já que, a cada quadra, tudo o que o policial via eram paisagens mudando constantemente; da parte pobre até a mais nobre da cidade.

Ele não podia negar que estava um tanto nervoso. Seus dedos tamborilando nervosamente no volante quando o sinal fechava. Além disso, o piscar de olhos mais frequente que o normal e, a palma da mão, formigando... Tudo indicava ao nervosismo, com o fato de ele próprio ser um cara ansioso. Tão ansioso e confuso que, por aquele tempo, nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de estar assim.

No fundo, o jovem deveria saber que aqueles eram apenas os efeitos colaterais de estar trabalhando, depois de muito tempo, contra um criminoso, e, ainda por cima, contra um homem bonito _,_ sedutor _..._ O pecado em todos os sentidos, tipo que ele não encontrava há anos. A todo o momento, Louis tentava tirar tal imagem sedutora da cabeça, para apenas deixar aquela tão mais simples ideia de um Harry criminoso, sangue frio e cafajeste. A todo o momento, ele lembrava a si próprio de que tudo aquilo seria por uma boa causa e por uma _melhor ainda_ consequência.

Era estranhamente perturbador ter dúvidas quanto ao calafrio estranho que sentia por apenas estar indo almoçar com Harry, fazer simplesmente o seu trabalho. Por instantes, ele supôs estar dando qualquer tipo de "esperança sexual" ao de olhos verdes, mas logo expulsou toda aquela suposição medíocre e se concentrou no volante. No fundo, sabia que a base do interesse de Harry por ele era o _sexo_ , e talvez isso soasse vantajoso, uma vez que Louis jamais entregasse ao gângster o que ele tanto queria.

Afinal, Louis, mesmo tendo certeza da sua orientação sexual, nunca conseguiu manter ou nutrir qualquer sentimento ou atração significante por alguém. Ele era muito centrado ao trabalho, não tinha tempo para baboseiras quaisquer. Pelo menos era essa a desculpa que usava quando tinha de negar noitadas em clubes com Stan e os assessores do FBI, sempre acabando por escolher ficar na calmaria de sua cama em Londres, sentindo o aroma do jantar de Johannah, sua mãe.

Não seria um gângster mal visto e altamente perigoso que mudaria essa sua condição, seria?

Uma pena. Ele já estava atraído por Harry Styles, e era tão inevitável que chegava a arder na consciência do Tomlinson.

Num ato de pura repreensão a si mesmo, ele bateu a própria cabeça no volante, repentinas vezes, até que os devaneios o deixassem pelo menos enquanto tudo o que deveria chamar-lhe a atenção eram as placas e as setinhas latejantes do GPS. Reconheceu que faltavam poucos quilômetros para virar a direita e já estar estacionado em frente ao seu destino, e então, suspirou aliviado. 

Finalmente, em frente ao _The Hop_. Um estabelecimento um tanto bonito, ele tinha de admitir. Todo envidraçado por fora e com carros de altas marcas estacionados em sua volta. Louis não conseguiu conter o riso quando percebeu ser o único cidadão com um carro popular, e de tinta descascando, estacionado entre dois _Cordillacs_ que provavelmente custavam os dois olhos de sua cara. 

Louis só pôde sentir repulsa quando imaginou a origem suja e nojenta de todo aquele dinheiro que o gângster provavelmente faria de uso para pagar refeições caras e carros bons. Respirando fundo, talvez a vigésima vez no dia, ele deu de ombros e arrumou o terno em seu corpo, certificando-se de seu maço _Marlboro_ estar ainda intacto no bolso. Aproveitou para pegar um dos últimos cigarros, fazendo uma nota mental para que roubasse alguns do Styles mais tarde, o acendendo e tragando-o três vezes antes de apagá-lo e adentrar o restaurante.

 _—_ Boa tarde, Senhor. Bem vindo ao The Hop. Já tem reserva aqui? _—_ Uma mulher baixinha e de olhos escuros falou. Seu sorriso não durou muito, afinal de contas. Quando viu o cigarro na boca do policial, mesmo que o mesmo estivesse apagado, rapidamente o repreendeu.

 _—_ Está apagado. Não vejo problema em um cigarro apagado. _—_ Louis deu de ombros, aproveitando a deixa e olhando ao redor do restaurante, procurando pelo seu acompanhante.

 _—_ Não importa, senhor. Não permitimos cigarro no recinto.

Louis mal podia acreditar. Não fazia sentido algum.

 _—_ Senhorita, o cigarro está apagado, e, bem, a lei diz que é proibido fumar em locais fechados. Caso o indivíduo se recuse a respeitar a lei e a apagar o cigarro, ele poderá ser expulso do local. Mas, olhe só, o cigarro já está apagado! _—_ O de olhos azuis disparou, sem acreditar que a moça estivesse falando sério.

 _—_ Senhor, mas o cigarro ainda está na sua boca. Eu apenas fui instruída a... 

Sem hesitar, o de olhos azuis aproximou o rosto da orelha da mulher, e sussurrou uma última vez, certificando-se de que ninguém estaria perto o suficiente para ouvir:

 _—_ Eu sou policial, _má chere_. Eu conheço a lei.

A mulher, então, deu de ombros e apertou o tecido do vestido azul que usava, respirando cerca de dez vezes antes de voltar a olhar o policial, dando-se como vencida e revirando os olhos mais uma vez quando o homem sorriu convencido e arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se esperasse quaisquer novos argumentos que ela por ventura pudesse usar.

Ela limpou a garganta, ajeitando o vestido ao corpo.

 _—_ Acompanhante?

 _—_ Sim. Estou com o Sr. Styles. _—_ Dito isso, Louis apenas seguiu a mulher entre as mesas ao longo do restaurante, inspirando o cheiro de massa pronta e brincando com o cigarro entre seus lábios. Parecia um novo tique quando, por duas vezes seguidas, ajeitou o terno em seu corpo.

Era óbvio, afinal, que estava nervoso. Duas, três... _quatro vezes_ mais do que antes.

Numa mesa afastada do pequeno núcleo de pessoas conversando harmonicamente conforme a música clássica e o barulho dos garçons deixando e pegando pratos, lá estava o encaracolado, olhando em direção à janela à sua direita, com uma expressão tão indecifrável que Louis teve de aproximar o rosto para tentar entender. O sorriso filho da mãe (de sempre) brincava em seus lábios um pouco mais rosados que o normal. Como se reconhecesse a colônia doce do Tomlinson, ele se virou para encarar o policial, sorrindo ainda mais.

 _—_ Arrumando encrenca, Louis? _—_ O de olhos verdes perguntou, seu sorriso diminuindo conforme falava. Louis, encrencado por estar tão nervoso e arrepiado por apenas ouvir aquela voz rouca, não teve escolha a não ser sentar-se de frente ao gângster, ao que a mulher se distanciou dos dois. 

Ele podia jurar que tentou o máximo de si para não gastar muito tempo apreciando o quão bonito aquele marginal era. Como se Louis abrisse um dicionário e pudesse visualizar Harry se encaixando em todos os sinônimos que a palavra "bonito" poderia ter.

Como sempre, ele usava o típico _jeans azul_ rasgado, que Louis não teve muita dificuldade em reconhecer, aliás. Seus cachos pareciam mais bagunçados, e, também, como sempre, uma bandana com a estampa da bandeira americana puxava boa parte dos fiozinhos rebeldes. Quando uma de suas mãos tocou a do Tomlinson, no que parecia um simples gesto de cortesia, Louis também percebeu uma cruz tatuada em seus dedos.

Ele definitivamente parecia mais um estudante que gostava de ouvir música indie e mascava chiclete em qualquer lugar que fosse. Nada como um gângster.

 _—_ Boa tarde para você também. E, bem, _je suis français_. _—_ Finalmente disse, soltando o ar dos pulmões aos poucos, suas mãos não parecendo mais tão trêmulas quando terminou de cumprimentá-lo e olhou ao redor, como se não estivesse interessado em muita coisa.

 _—_ Franceses são egocêntricos. Por isso não gosto de você, nem do seu cigarro.

 _—_ Então por que continua flertando comigo? _—_ Louis rebateu, soltando um risinho convencido e respirando fundo, mais uma vez, por estar conseguindo tomar controle da situação. _—_ E... O quê?! Como assim você odeia cigarros? Achei que eu estivesse falando com o AI Capone inglês.

 _—_ Ah, qual é, Tomlinson. Não tenha essa ideia ridícula. Não é como se eu usasse terno, gel no cabelo, e fumasse um cachimbo enquanto ganho meu dinheirinho sujo. _—_ Harry riu, tentando evitar que as mesas ao redor o escutassem. Por mais que a polícia não estivesse mais engajada em capturá-lo, e sim, antes disso, desvendá-lo, era sempre razoável que nenhum civil o reconhecesse. _—_ Ei, e não me compare ao AI Capone. Sou bem melhor que esse merda.

 _—_ AI Capone foi um dos caras mais influentes no mundo do crime. Tem certeza de que consegue ser melhor que isso? 

_—_ Tenho certeza. _—_ Harry garantiu. Lhe lançou uma piscadela, depois pegando o cardápio em frente a si e voltando à usual pose indiferente, deixando a fala no ar e vez ou outra desviando o olhar para o policial, que ainda o encarava, curioso. 

Havia uma variedade muito grande de pratos ali, ao contrário do preço, que nada variava, a não ser pela escala aumentando cada vez mais. Louis se deu o tempo de ler todos os nomes, de cada prato, enquanto escutava, atento, cada barulho que o de olhos verdes fazia. Buscava a todo custo qualquer sinal de nervosismo. Porém, a cada minuto, somente se irritava com o simples fato de ele parecer sempre sob controle, _sempre_ o encarando com algo diferente nos olhos e, mesmo assim, permanecendo calmo.

Sabia que precisava puxar assunto, afinal, era para isso que estava ali. Puxar assunto, puxar informações, tecer a teia aos poucos... Esperou que Harry fizesse o pedido, e, quando o mesmo o fez, Louis apenas pediu o mesmo prato de risoto, acompanhado de uma garrafa de vinho branco. Ficou brincando com o cigarro entre seus lábios até o prato de ambos chegarem, e, antes de darem a primeira garfada, Harry chamar a sua atenção:

 _—_ Eu estava pensando... Como você sabe sobre mim? É como se tivesse surgido do nada e com todo aquele conhecimento sobre joias... Bem, a polícia arquiva meus dados em segredo. Nada sobre mim é divulgado ao público ou à mídia. Apenas estou curioso. 

_—_ Como eu sei sobre você? _—_ Louis engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para o risoto e logo depois voltando às íris verdes. Ainda assim, demonstrava muita confiança. _—_ Sou pouco inteligente, eu diria. Na França, meu pai me deu uma educação muito boa, mas desperdicei tudo com bebidas, festas e essas coisas. Nessas festas, acabei conseguindo muitos... _Contatos_. Você sabe, tudo começa com a vontade de fumar maconha, e daí precisar de algum fornecedor. E na burguesia francesa a droga não sai de qualquer _boca_. De um jeito ou de outro, fiquei sabendo sobre você. Primeiro as drogas, depois os assassinatos, as mulheres traficadas...

 _—_ Hum... Então você é um riquinho revoltado? _—_ Harry concluiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas. _—_ E eu sou o seu ídolo?

 _—_ _Non_! _—_ Louis riu, comendo o primeiro pedaço de risoli e sujando os cantos da boca com o molho. _—_ Apenas acho interessante a sua história. Tinha muito dinheiro herdado e queria conhecer tudo que há de mais obscuro nesse mundo. E, bem, considerando a noite de ontem, acho que não precisamos nutrir nenhuma desconfiança aqui. _—_ Ele deu uma piscadela.

 _—_ A _minha_ história? _—_ O de olhos verdes quase engasgou com o vinho que antes bebericava. _—_ Acredite, Tomlinson, você não sabe nada sobre ela. Nem mesmo o FBI sabe. A começar pelo fato de você associar a minha imagem à de gângsteres tradicionais.

 _—_ Posso ter direito a algumas perguntas, então? _—_ Ele tentou, mas seus olhos não puderam resistir aos instintos, brilhando. O azul acinzentado passando para o azul extremamente vivo. 

_—_ Vamos devagar, Tomlinson. _—_ Harry riu, contornando com os dedos as bordas da taça de vinho. Ele estava louco com o quão atrevido e curioso o seu diabinho francês podia ser. O perfume do de olhos azuis estava tão mais forte, que Harry teve de se segurar para não enfiar o próprio rosto na curva do pescoço do menor e inspirar aquele cheiro viciante. _—_ Eu espero que tudo isso aqui valha à pena. Saiba que cancelei um almoço importante com os caras da Lei para estar aqui.

Sem o mínimo de vergonha na cara possível, como Louis diria, Harry esticou suas mãos na mesa oval que separava os dois, conseguindo encostar seus dedos aos menores e delicados do policial, que, em reflexo, rapidamente tirou as mãos da mesa, ainda assim não fugindo do choque de emoções que era encostar sua mão quente em uma tão fria.

 _—_ Vamos devagar, Styles. _—_ O menor usou o mesmo tom que o gângster usara anteriormente. _—_ Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva em relação a... _Isso_. Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso de ajuda.

 _—_ Ajuda?

 _—_ Ajuda. _—_ Louis assentiu. _—_ Hum... Como eu estava dizendo, meu pai me deu uma boa educação, era um cara consideravelmente rico. Empresário, dono de multinacional... Você sabe. É claro que eu vivia à custa do velho, então, quando ele se foi dessa para melhor, eu fiquei na lama, e não tive a mínima capacidade de recuperar as empresas. _Estou_ na lama, na verdade. Posso até ter algum dinheiro guardado, mas não o seguro por mais de seis meses. 

Harry acompanhava cada palavra com as sobrancelhas franzidas, assentindo; o polegar direito acariciando a área abaixo do seu piercing pendurado ao lábio inferior. Como sempre, ele era hábil em disfarçar suas expressões, e então, só restava a Louis ter de lidar com um rosto inexpressivo a sua frente.

Assim, no que o policial era incapaz de decifrar, Harry de fato estava confuso com até onde Louis queria chegar com toda aquela história de ajuda. Mas, por algum motivo, não conseguia suspeitar de qualquer perigo naquele homem.

 _—_ Está insinuando que...

 _—_ Sim. Estou insinuando que preciso de um trabalho, porque, sendo muito sincero, eu gastei tudo em apostas. Estou cheio de dívidas, largado no mundo, com o máximo da minha experiência adulta depositada em trampos ilegais. Por isso, eu preciso de algo que me garanta dinheiro rápido e fácil. Minha mãe me odeia, e eu me recuso a ir pedir dinheiro a ela. _—_ Louis o interrompeu, soltando todo o peso dentro de si numa só lufada de ar. Mentia tão bem que até mesmo Stan, filho da mãe como era, ficaria orgulhoso se estivesse ali.

 _—_ Isso é sério? _—_ Harry soltou um breve risinho, depois revirando os olhos. Chegava a ser impressionante o quanto seus traços mudavam de uma hora para outra, e logo ele estava com as íris obscuras. Sombrias a ponto do policial sentir seus pelos eriçarem quando cruzou o seu azul com o verde morto do maior. _—_ Você deve estar confundindo as coisas aqui, Tomlinson. Eu trabalho com coisa pesada, sabe disso? Eu trafico mulheres, eu trafico drogas, eu _mato_ pessoas. Não é mais simples gerir algo pequeno? Pescar? Vender roupa?

 _—_ Harry, ora _, épargnez-moi_ (*me poupe). E não estou entendendo em que parte isso possa ser um desafio pra mim. _—_ Deu de ombros, empurrando o prato já vazio para o centro da mesa, puxando um cigarro do bolso e colocando-o na boca, mesmo estando apagado. _—_ Eu poderia lidar com a parte administrativa, por exemplo, ou a logística internacional. Estudei na _Pierre et Marie Curie_ , má chere. Quer mais geografia que isso? 

_—_ Olha... Eu não sei. A decisão não é só minha. _—_ O maior disse. _—_ Talvez se você fosse meu escrevo sexual...

Em reflexo ao que acabara de ouvir, Louis chutou as pernas do gângster por debaixo da mesa, fazendo careta e exibindo seu dedo do meio. Era tão pequenininho que Harry não pôde evitar outra risada.

 _—_ Eu realmente não brinco em trabalho, Sr. Tomlinson. _—_ Num suspiro, Harry resolveu se pronunciar, antes de beber o pouco de bebida que restava da sua taça de vinho, e, de esguelha, tirar um celular do bolso. Digitou rapidamente algo que, por aquele momento, Louis não conseguiu ler. _—_ Caso você realmente queira sair da lama, me encontre nesse endereço daqui... Em _dois_ dias. Vá com essa mesma camisa social, com esses mesmos dois botões soltos... _—_ Ele mordeu os lábios, encarando o peitoral levemente exposto de Louis. 

_ 12-18 Cambridge Avenue _   
_ Sweat's basement. _   
_ Sheffield, South Yorkshire S1 4HP _

Louis leu ao que Harry empurrou o celular em sua direção.

Àquele ponto, os lábios do Tomlinson começavam a tremer, resistindo à tentação de um sorriso brotar ali.

_Bingo._


	7. CAPÍTULO 6 (PARTE I)

Há muito tempo, a humanidade tem passado por um processo de mudanças entre o certo, o errado e o desconhecido. O desconhecido, hoje em dia, talvez nem seja mais tão desconhecido, afinal. Se você for pensar, é sempre tudo aquilo que te leva à tentação; a curiosidade de conhecer o desconhecido. O ser humano tem essa tendência a explorar o que sai da boca de outros seres humanos — eles buscam o prazer, algo maior que sexo, álcool ou adrenalina. 

Por incrível que pareça, desde os primórdios, há mais de cinco mil anos, já existiam os efeitos colaterais para quem quisesse se sentir um _deus_ diante de toda a miséria que era o mundo ainda não totalmente explorado, ou, simplesmente, para necessidades médicas. Os pigmeus, por exemplo, eram de uma tribo africana caçadores-coletores. Eles saíam para caçar, e, certa vez, encontraram javalis literalmente engraçados após terem se alimentado de uma certa planta chamada _iboga_. Como eu disse, o ser humano tem fome pelo desconhecido, e, portanto, um dos pigmeus experimentou a planta; ficou tranquilo, e logo a droga se espalhou por toda a tribo, sendo venerada pela sensação de tranquilidade que lhes era proporcionada.

Então, foram surgindo outros presentes da natureza ao longo do tempo. A maconha, por volta de 2.700 a.C, como uso medicinal; a cocaína em 1.862, e mais algumas das suas misturas com amônia e água destilada, o que formava a famosa _pedrinha no caminho_ , vulgo crack; o LSD, tendo maior popularidade na década de 60.

O fato é que, com elas, surgiram também as formas de ganhar dinheiro fácil, vendendo _porcarias_. De princípio, e ainda em alguns cantos do mundo, as drogas eram ou são algo extremamente valioso, vindas de outro mundo, além de representarem um bem sociocultural importante para alguns povos. Por causa das porcarias adjacentes pós-tráfico, com a adição de produtos químicos desnecessários a elas, a humanidade se tornou dependente. Com isso, os mais espertos se aproveitaram da demonização que os Estados lançavam às drogas, ilegalizando-as, para estimular ainda mais aquela dependência, e ganhar dinheiro.

Harry Styles era um desses espertos. Daqueles que aprenderam a não lavar as próprias mãos antes de ficarem ricos.

*******   
_Registro da última sexta-feira, vinte de dezembro; Sheffield._

_Por acaso, encontrei o carro do criminoso estacionado em frente a uma academia de um dos bairros nobres da cidade, e não devo negar que arrisquei minutos de atividades físicas apenas para que pudesse ter certeza de que o dono do Malibu era realmente Harry Styles._

_O homem costuma usar a sua sensualidade e jogo de palavras muito estrategicamente, e isso, de certa forma, eu percebi ser um ponto do qual ele usa para manipular as pessoas, e intimidá-las._

_Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não funcionou; porém, consegui ser mais rápido que ele. Marquei um almoço com o gângster, e aquela foi a oportunidade perfeita para conseguir exatamente o que eu queria e estava desde o princípio no plano: aproximar-me dele._

_Ele foi muito reservado durante o almoço, nada imprevisível. Não revelou muitas coisas quando eu as perguntei_ — _o que, por enquanto, ainda é compreensível, já que nos conhecemos há menos de uma semana e ele não é tão burro a ponto de entregar todo o jogo para um completo desconhecido. A única coisa que consegui perceber, embora muito insignificante, foi o fato de ele se julgar melhor que até mesmo o AI Capone. Um completo e clássico modesto._

_Por sorte, eu estou a um passo para a confiança do homem. Contei sobre a minha vida como Louis Tomlinson — mimado, falido e um belo francês afiado —, mas, melhor que isso, convenci o delinquente a dar-me a chance de tentar um emprego no seu império sujo, com o que ele quisesse._

_O meu primeiro dia no "trabalho" está marcado para hoje, segunda-feira, vinte e três de dezembro, na Grammar Street. O local não me parece muito perigoso, já que está cercado de residências antigas, de acordo com a imagem satélite que recebi. Me parece muito com um porão abandonado, mas em estilo casa vitoriana. O interior eu só descobrirei entrando._

_Portanto, em breve voltarei com novas informações._

Era pouco menos de sete e meia da manhã quando Louis terminou seu segundo relatório da missão, encarando a tela do computador como se a mesma pudesse engoli-lo a qualquer momento. Sua visão estava meio turva pelo sono, que ainda não havia o deixado desde quando acordara havia cerca de uma hora e, sem muita vontade, enviara o e-mail para Stan sem nem ao menos verificar a presença de qualquer erro ortográfico. Estava simplesmente morto de sono e dominado pela ansiedade de contato com Harry Styles e seu novo trabalho, dali em breve. Stan que entendesse e corrigisse a porra do seu relatório, ele pensou.

Não se lembrava de Harry ter marcado um horário em específico para que pudesse dar as caras no local combinado para o seu primeiro dia. De qualquer forma, arriscou o horário mais cedo possível, vestindo duas camadas de roupa numa afobação incomum, sem o mínimo de interesse em sequer olhar para a cafeteira posta sobre a bancada da _cozinha-quadrado_ de seu pequeno apartamento, num prédio que o FBI fizera questão de ser o mais podre de toda a Sheffield.

As coisas não podiam ficar piores, e esse era um lema que Louis gostava de repetir a si mesmo. Como se estivesse se preparando para o primeiro dia de aula, acordasse atrasado e com o uniforme três vezes maior que o próprio corpo. Nada poderia ficar pior.

Lá fora tudo parecia estar desmoronando em pequenos flocos de neve, mas, mesmo assim, a mão de William ainda suava; a temperatura externa era negativa, mas a interna era tão absurdamente alarmante que Louis tinha vontade de tirar toda aquela roupa e sair por aí expondo tudo.

Desde que entrou para o FBI, sofria de um nervosismo que só lhe causou dores de cabeça e que inclusive chegou a virar um obstáculo para a sua carreira. Parecia algo comum ou compreensível, quem sabe uma marca registrada do policial, até ele começar a ter dores no peito e pressão baixa por causa da ansiedade. Dos quatro médicos com quem conversou, três recomendaram remédio e sessões com psicólogo, e então, Louis teve seu excesso de nervosismo driblado a partir dali.

Porém, ultimamente, apenas o cigarro funcionava. E, agora, com todo o Império Styles, nem mesmo o cigarro era o suficiente.

Olhando para o maço _Marlboro_ em suas mãos, ele estava seriamente em dúvida sobre fumar ou não fumar logo de manhã. Não gostava nem um pouco de pensar sobre as consequências, mas, naquele momento, felizmente pensou.

Não tinha estômago algum para enfrentar o que viria dali a poucos minutos, e muito menos para dar um sermão a si mesmo sobre os prós e os contras de simplesmente acender um cigarro, colocá-lo na boca e tragá-lo. Respirando fundo antes de fazê-lo, ele jogou o maço no lixo ao lado do seu velho _honda._ Ajeitou a roupa no corpo, que agora já não era mais a social sofisticada de sempre, e sim um terno velho e calça não tão magníficos, mas confortáveis — se negava a vestir-se conforme Harry havia pedido tão descaradamente. Tomou coragem para tomar pelo menos um de seus comprimidos.

Quando finalmente parou em frente ao seu destino, não conseguiu conter o arquear das sobrancelhas e o "O" que sua boca automaticamente formou. Era exatamente como na imagem satélite que o FBI havia enviado a ele algumas horas antes, porém, ainda mais impressionante, pelo simples fato de parecer tanto uma casa comum, de família, a típica vitoriana, com o modelo que todas as residências inglesas pareciam ter, quando na verdade era quase que um refúgio cheio de porcaria e com criminosos ali dentro. Louis ainda não tinha sequer encostado o pé dentro da casa, mas, logo de cara, algo lhe dizia que _nada_ ali cheirava a boa coisa.

O de olhos azuis passou, pelo menos, uns cinco ou dez minutos parado em frente a casa, encostado no capô do carro, esperando qualquer movimento ou carros passando pela rua, muito bem asfaltada e bem situada para uma vizinhança tão morta. Nada de carros, pessoas ou até mesmo passarinhos cantando. Havia neve cobrindo os seus cabelos ainda bagunçados pós-sono, e, para evitar qualquer resfriado caso continuasse exposto como estava, criou coragem para ao menos bater na porta.

E não demorou nem mesmo uma fração de segundos para a porta ser aberta.

Louis esperava ver o homem alto e de cabelos cacheados, com os olhos de um verde vivo e, ao mesmo tempo, naquele tom sombrio de sempre. Porém, a figura a sua frente era totalmente oposta a qual ele tanto esperava ou, para ser sincero, _temia_.

O homem tinha os cabelos loiros num quase topete, e não era muito diferente em relação ao visual sombrio do Styles; com um piercing na sobrancelha e boa parte do corpo coberta por tatuagens. Ele tinha olhos azuis vivos e penetrantes, os quais o Tomlinson estranhamente comparou aos da sua irmã, Lottie, e um sorriso tão sarcástico que foi o suficiente para fazê-lo se dar conta do tempo que passara ali, encarando.

Louis conhecia aquele cara de algum lugar.

Um dos cachorrinhos de Harry, na boate. O loirinho meio deslocado que entrou com os outros dois. A imagem daquela noite se tornou tão viva na cabeça do policial, que ele não pôde se conter em retribuir o sorriso sarcástico do loiro.

— Louis Tomlinson?

— Sou eu. — O policial disse em alto e bom tom, arriscando olhar mais ao fundo, por detrás da porta, mas não tendo muito sucesso, já que o garoto loiro barrava totalmente a sua passagem, limitando sua visão para o interior da casa. 

Um garoto. 

Louis ficava cada vez mais perplexo com o quão jovem era o Império de Styles e todos os envolvidos. Parecia que tinham acabado de nascer ou algo assim.

— É... Eu te vi encostado no carro durante quase uma eternidade enquanto está nevando aí fora. O senhor tem algum problema? — O loiro rapidamente disparou, sua voz tão infantil quanto o seu rostinho que, apesar do percing na sobrancelha, não negava pertencer a um menininho provavelmente... _Irlandês_? Louis supôs que fosse irlandês.

— Hum... Então você vai me deixar entrar, ou...

— Claro, claro... — Soltou um breve risinho, ainda assim encarando o Tomlinson por mais um tempo antes de tombar o corpo em direção ao policial, a sobrancelha com o piercing arqueando-se conforme se aproximava. — Apenas lembre-se de que, quando se entra, não sai mais.

Louis engoliu em seco.

Era tarde demais para isso, mas ele se arrependeu amargamente de ter abandonado seu cigarro.

— Então você é francês? — O silêncio foi quebrado de uma forma tão sombria quanto fora o seu início, com o garoto loiro sorrindo tão sarcasticamente que Louis teve de se segurar para não sair correndo dali e entregar a missão para Stan. O garoto irlandês havia conseguido exatamente o efeito esperado, e, feito isso, finalmente abriu passagem para Louis.

A primeira visão que teve não chegou a ser algo tão assustador assim. Ele já estava acostumado com casas-laboratórios em outras ocasiões, e então, ver apenas um hall com pinturas do _Van Gogh_ ocupando as quatro paredes que os cercavam, de certa forma, o deixou mais tranquilo. Era um ambiente muito morto e sem nada muito suspeito, até que você ousasse prestar atenção no cheiro. 

Açúcar e cafeína misturados.

— _Oui... je suis_. — Louis murmurou ainda meio desnorteado pela mistura de cheiros, chegando a uma conclusão que talvez fosse a mais óbvia, desde o principio: havia uma cozinha química a metros dele. E, como se o Irlandês pudesse ler a mente do Tomlinson, ele abriu um sorriso torto e apontou os dedos cheios de anéis em direção a uma escada que provavelmente os levaria para o andar das coisas que realmente lhes interessavam.

— A propósito, meu nome é Niall. Niall Horan. — Finalmente se identificou, subindo os degraus apressadamente, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, onde Louis havia parado para olhar pelo menos um dos corredores do primeiro andar, onde provavelmente estaria a cozinha-química.

Ele queria ignorar o tal Horan lhe guiando escada acima, mas acabou por segui-lo e continuar prestando atenção em cada mínimo detalhe, como se pudesse gravá-lo em sua memória, com todos os códigos.

— O que aconteceu com o Styles?

— _Styles?_ — Niall freou seus passos de maneira abrupta, dando uma volta de quase 180º em direção ao policial, rindo a ponto de sua cabeça tombar para trás, enquanto um som quase que vergonhoso ecoava pelos murmurinhos que vinham lá de baixo. — Harry — corrigiu — deixou que eu cuidasse de você hoje, Tomlinson. Ele é um _pestinha_ importante, você sabe disso. 

— Sei, sim... _Oui_. — Sua vontade realmente fora de revirar os olhos. 

Continuando a trilha pela escada, que àquele ponto não parecia ter fim, eles finalmente deram de cara com um corredor longo e com várias portas de madeira fechadas e distribuídas pelo mesmo. Niall, sequer olhando para trás, guiou o Tomlinson até passar por apenas mais duas portas, abrindo a terceira lentamente, como se quisesse causar algum tipo de efeito impactante ou suspensivo no policial.

Afinal, ele realmente conseguiu.

O cômodo agora descoberto era extremamente, senão totalmente, estampado de computadores. Havia uma longa mesa que circundava todas as quatro paredes do "quarto", e era impressionante a quantidade de telas que piscavam de modo sincronizado na mesa. Para sermos mais diretos: era uma sala informatizada; o paraíso de qualquer nerd viciado em tecnologia, ao vivo e em cores.

Lembrava muito as salas de computação do FBI, nas quais Louis passava dias tentando entender qualquer código ou números que piscavam simultaneamente na tela. Aquele não era o ramo dele, nunca seria, mas não precisava saber muito sobre, para perceber que ali era _exatamente_ o coração de tudo que fazia a máfia do Styles funcionar. Era ali que a proteção dele era garantida; ali que tudo se ligava a ponto de construir uma bolha de defesa indestrutível para quem ousasse tentar descobrir como funcionavam as coisas dentro do império do tráfico.

Num instalo, uma lembrança surgiu na cabeça do Tomlinson: quando ele recebeu a notícia de que seria escalado para uma missão com Harry, num jantar no qual ele achava ser a noite para o anúncio da sua promoção. Claro que ele havia _broxado_ totalmente ao saber que tudo o que teria dali em diante seria o mesmo trabalho de sempre. Mas, num piscar de olhos, se interessou pela história de Harry. Quando lhe explicaram que todo o sistema poderosíssimo do FBI simplesmente não era compatível — ou, melhor dizendo, não funcionava — contra o sistema do Styles, Louis se sentiu intrigado em saber como uma coisa dessa seria possível.

Afinal, o FBI pode descobrir tudo o que lhe convém. Eles sabem o que você come, por onde você anda, e, se formos sinceros, até com quem você fode _._

— Eu lhe apresento o único sistema que dá de 10 a 0 no FBI. — Niall anunciou, escolhendo a cadeira mais próxima antes de sentar-se e abrir os braços em direção a toda extensão de computadores em volta de si. — Mas não tente entender tudo isso. Você poderia ser um maldito policial treinado, e ficaria dias e dias tentando, mas não acharia porra nenhuma. 

— Você cuida de tudo isso sozinho?

— Infelizmente, ainda não me transformaram num super computador. — Riu. — Existem mais uns quinze nerds, e eles passam o dia inteiro sentados aqui. Mas é quase natal, você sabe, os vagabundos não querem trabalhar, mesmo que ganhem uma fortuna. Então eu dou meu jeito.

— _Um jeito_? — Louis perguntou, sarcástico, indo se sentar ao lado de Niall. A oportunidade perfeita de pegar o máximo de detalhes que conseguisse. — Você não acha que essa é uma deixa para acabarem com o seu sistema?

— Não existe essa possibilidade. Se o FBI ou qualquer merda americana estivessem interessados em destruir o nosso sistema, já teriam o feito faz tempo. Até porque, não é vantajoso. Eles já tentaram localizar as comandas dos nossos computadores, uma vez, e com isso o sistema apagou, ou seja, está programado a isso. Eu só tive o trabalho de reconstruir toda essa merda, depois. Desde então... Eles preferem enviar pessoas. — O loiro continuou, olhando sugestivo para Louis, de um jeito quase perfurante, fazendo Louis pensar que seria descoberto mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

Tudo o que Louis sentia era um arrepio ameaçador percorrendo toda a sua espinha, e, mais uma vez, imaginou seu cigarro. 

— Agentes. — Ele tomou coragem e concordou.

— Exato. São os piores. Eles se infiltram sem que nenhum de nós possa ter o tempo de perceber. Ainda assim, desde que entramos nessa, tudo sobre nós foi completamente apagado, então, não temos registros. Quem te garante que meu nome é Niall? — Riu, sugestivo. O loiro realmente parecia se divertir. — Existe outro ponto, e eu não acredito muito nele, mas é a confiança. Harry não é um homem que confia em qualquer um por aí, e mesmo que cometa esse deslize, temos muitos outros olhos em cada bonequinho a entrar por essa porta. Por isso, _agentes?_ Nunca foram problema. 

Até agora...


	8. CAPÍTULO 6 (PARTE II)

**Louis P.O.V.**

Logo de primeira impressão, eu já via naqueles olhos azuis o quão o tal de Niall era inteligente e esperto o bastante para descobrir tudo o que eu mais necessitava esconder, em um estalar de dedos. Ele, de certa forma, já deveria desconfiar de tudo. Já deveria ter entregado toda a sua desconfiança para Harry, enquanto eu agia tão perigosamente, ambicioso.

Quando ele citou os agentes e a preferência do FBI em enviar pessoas ao que simplesmente reforçar o sistema e rastrear cada passo sujo que cada um dos _Styles' vermes_ dava por cada canto explorado do mundo, eu, de relance, fiz uma nota mental em agir com o dobro de cautela a partir dali.

Um deslize, e tudo estava acabado.

— Sabe, Sr. Tomlinson... Você conquistou a confiança de Harry de uma forma tão rápida que em minha cabeça chega a ser uma ideia quase alienada. — O loiro prosseguiu com suas suposições, a cada piscar de olhos, mais ameaçador. Eu quase caía da cadeira em nervosismo, como aquilo era possível? — Transou com ele ou algo assim? Porque ele tem muitas putas de luxo por aí. Talvez ele quisesse uma permanente dessa vez.

_Como é?_

— _Excusez-moi_ , senhor Horan. Mas acho que você não entendeu bem o meu intuito em estar aqui. — Eu podia ser um agente, falso e filho da puta, se formos avaliar pelo ponto de vista dos prejudicados com o meu trabalho. _Mas puta_? Puta de Harry Styles? — Se Harry cofia em mim, pois bem, é porque eu fiz por merecer, não acha?

— Fez o quê, por exemplo, por merecer? Chupou o pau de...

— _Ouch!_ — O interrompi, a repulsa em minha expressão sendo tão evidente quanto o meu tom de voz já alterado. Aquilo era demais para mim. Harry podia ser um homem bonito, sedutor e dono de um corpo feito à medida para a perdição de qualquer ser humano com hormônios funcionando corretamente. Porém, nem pensar, eu nunca aproximaria minha boca a menos de um metro de suas partes baixas.

Eu sou gay. Muito gay, aliás. Mas a essa condição? Eu me recuso.

— Vamos deixar que a história tome o seu rumo, então... — O Horan piscou. — Agora vamos ao que interessa.

E então, com sua feição brincalhona mudando para uma totalmente oposta, a mais sombria possível, ele se virou para um dos computadores, o qual tinha o seu centro piscando simultaneamente e pedindo por um código que eu infelizmente não tive tempo suficiente para ler. O garoto digitava rápido demais, como se os dedos dançassem facilmente pelas letrinhas. Eu era exatamente igual com o piano; os dedos e as teclas formavam uma perfeita sincronia e possuíam uma assustadora atração, como se fossem imãs.

— Há um tempo, sei lá, três anos atrás... ? — Niall continuava mexendo com o mouse pra lá e pra cá, numa tela branca que eu por enquanto desconhecia, sem direcionar o olhar a mim, sempre com a testa franzida em atenção. — Encontramos um hacker japonês que conseguia invadir o sistema de entretenimento e máscaras de oxigênio de quase 70% dos aviões americanos. Tivemos que pagar quase novecentos mil euros pelo sistema dele, mas, no final, valeu à pena: isso nos tornou intimidadores. Harry ficou cantarolando por uns bons dias, como a bicha poderosa que estava se tornando.

— O quê? — Não pude deixar de arregalar os olhos com tal revelação. Afinal, _que porra_ , eles tinham o controle de um avião americano! Essa podia ser a resolução de vários assassinatos aéreos, e, por um momento, eu tive vontade de pedir licença e sair vomitando por todo o casarão enquanto Stan surtava do outro lado da Europa com a minha descoberta. — Vocês já...?

— Se já derrubamos aviões? — O loiro gargalhou. — Por enquanto, não. Harry só mata quem atrapalha os negócios dele.

— E os americanos não atrapalham os negócios?

— Simplesmente temos o controle do avião como forma de impor poder às outras gangues. Se os americanos atrapalham os negócios? Bem... Pare de fazer tantas perguntas, Tomlinson. — Só tive tempo de ver os códigos sumindo e o branco da tela dando lugar ao nosso reflexo no computador. Eu sinceramente queria esmurrar aquela carinha bonita de olhos azuis. — É seu primeiro dia. Se fizer muitas perguntas, vou começar a desconfiar de você. E quem sabe se não vou começar a contar mentiras, também? — Ele sorriu sugestivo, como se houvesse a possibilidade de tudo aquilo antes dito não passar de historinhas.

— Mas que _merde_ , era só isso afinal? Que eu saiba, Harry me chamou aqui para aprender o máximo que tivessem a me ensinar. — Rebati, mesmo sabendo que seria suicídio.

— Harry confia em você, porém, que pena, _eu_ não confio.

— Ora, e não é ele quem manda nisso tudo? — Era inacreditável que eu estivesse dizendo isso, por mais que aquela fosse a mais pura e irremediável verdade. Harry podia até mesmo comandar o mundo se fosse de seu agrado.

— Você não tem, mesmo, a mínima ideia de como as coisas acontecem aqui. Sem mim nada disso seria possível. Lide com isso, diabinho francês.

— _Diabinho francês?_

— Coisa do Harry... — Ele simplesmente deu de ombros, gargalhando cada vez mais alto, como se já adivinhasse que a sua risada era a coisa que mais me irritava em todos os meus vinte e três anos de idade, sendo crescente e estrangulada, parecida com a de uma gazela sufocando ou algo assim.

Estava prestes a abafar sua risada anasalada com algumas palavras, mas antes que eu pudesse o fazer, o loiro olhou o relógio e sorriu sugestivo em direção à porta. Seus dedos tamborilavam harmonicamente na barra de sua camiseta de botões, um pouco desproporcional em relação ao seu corpo, que era relativamente pequeno, assim como o meu. Logo, o barulho ambiente se resumia ao tic-tac do relógio, os dedos de Niall, e a minha respiração ridiculamente acelerada.

Era demais pra mim, por Deus, eu odeio silêncio. O silêncio, tecnicamente e obviamente, é vazio de sons, a comunhão de uma alma consciente consigo mesma, segundo Henry Thoreau. Porém, para mim, como o clássico ansioso e agitado que sou, o silêncio nada mais é e nada mais será que uma imensidão de ruídos sofrendo por terem de se manter calados. O silêncio atiçava minha ansiedade e, merda, isso não era _nada_ bom.

— Meu tempo com você acabou, senhor Tomlinson. Liam chegará em poucos segundos. — O loiro finalmente resolveu abrir a boca, tombando a cabeça levemente em direção à porta, que de pouco em pouco foi se abrindo com o típico ruído enferrujado que malditos lugares aterrorizantes como aquele costumavam transmitir.

Outra figura reconhecível entrou em meu campo de visão.

O homem era exatamente como o registrado pelas minhas memórias duradouras, desde a minha primeira noite em Sheffield. Os olhos escuros e grandes, com um corpo menos musculoso que o de Harry, porém, notavelmente maior. Sua barba estava por fazer, o que lhe dava um ar menos infantil em comparação ao que Harry e Niall tinham me passado desde a primeira vista.

Seria esse o tal de Liam?

— Hora de passar um tempinho comigo, Louis. — O recém-conhecido se pronunciou. Seu sotaque era inegavelmente inglês, fielmente rápido e fortemente silábico.

Uma de suas mãos gesticulava para que eu o seguisse porta afora. Enquanto isso, de relance, eu ainda sentia o olhar sombrio e desafiador do loiro atrás de mim. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer — ficar ou não ficar, até que conseguisse a resposta para apenas mais algumas perguntas que martelavam no meu subconsciente naturalmente curioso —, e então, Niall apenas confirmou o comando do homem moreno encostado no batente da porta, praticamente me expulsando da sala ao que desligava um dos computadores, que por aquele tempo eu usei como distração.

 _Uau_. Era um alívio estar longe do garotinho loiro. Ele era muito parecido comigo, e isso é inquestionavelmente ruim.

— Prazer, Sr. Tomlinson. — Num gesto totalmente inesperado, o qual fizera meus olhos saltarem e minhas bochechas ruborizarem num deslumbre, o homem tocou minhas mãos suavemente, levando-as até seus lábios, ali deixando-lhes um beijo, incrivelmente gentil e encantador. Por um tempo, eu me esqueci de que ele era apenas mais um verme. Todos que trabalham com o Styles ou coisas que envolvam o Styles, são vermes. Talvez ele fosse um perdido em meio a tantos. — Liam Payne.

E mais uma vez eu estava no imenso corredor estreito e cheio de portas emadeiradas, com pouco foco luminoso, já que todo o ambiente era iluminado apenas por um borrão amarelo que vinha de outra sala ao fundo.

Sem perceber, eu já estava parado em frente a um dos vários quadros de natureza morta da parede, prestando atenção no seu canto inferior, onde se podia ver uma assinatura: **"Z.M"** ,legível, numa cursiva redonda, de cor vermelha como o sangue.

Por Deus, tudo ali era muito obscuro, e Liam pareceu notar a minha impressão quando simplesmente se deu a permissão de tocar minhas mãos novamente, guiando-me escada abaixo, até o térreo, onde anteriormente eu estava.

Aquele cheiro agridoce misturado com infinitas essências, as quais eu poderia listar se quisesse, voltava com todo o vapor. Liam parecia gostar do cheiro, soltando minha mão e aspirando o cheiro de olhos fechados, depois voltando a guiar-me apenas por ter percebido que toda a cena estava me assustando. _Realmente._ Me assustando.

Quem tem prazer em simplesmente sentir o cheiro de drogas, afinal?

Bastou virarmos alguns corredores para chegarmos até onde eu estava de fato interessado; talvez o aposento mais claro da casa, dessa vez, com pessoas amontoadas; em sua maioria, homens mestiços e aparentemente colombianos, roupas finas e simples, o olhar vazio, focado somente no que suas mãos cheias de esparadrapos faziam; uns amontoados num recipiente, dissolvendo uma pasta branca em água quente o suficiente para que qualquer um observasse o vapor exalar de longe; outros trazendo e tirando baldes com líquidos tóxicos, de um cheiro insuportavelmente forte. Liam rapidamente me ofereceu duas luvas, uma touca, e máscara respiratória.

Aquela cena não me era estranha, infelizmente. Em pouco tempo trabalhando como agente, lendo e ouvindo historias dos mais experientes, eu já reconhecia a fumaça de impureza que era estar no meio de tantas substâncias tóxicas — a cocaína em si. Uma vez, até mesmo presenciei a destruição de uma cozinha química. Conseguia enxergar a quase inexistente angustia de quem trabalhava ali, já que sua morte estava marcada há muito tempo, a partir do momento em que se responsabilizava em modelar a droga e foder toda a sua vida e o pulmão.

Porém, o que realmente me assustou foi o que vi mais ao fundo da cozinha... Em meio a tanto vapor, três garotas esparramadas no chão, evidentemente sem forças para sequer conseguirem abrir os olhos.

Liam seguiu meu olhar até as garotas.

— São refugiadas vindas da Síria. Elas tiveram de escolher entre morrer ou vender o próprio corpo. Mas não foram forçadas a isso, se é o que você está pensando. — O moreno deu de ombros, numa fala tão dura, mas que, no fundo, _eu sabia_ , escondia um emaranhado de dó por cada uma delas. Quem não teria, afinal?

Tudo o que pude fazer, por hora, foi suspirar pesadamente, temendo em mostrar o quão aquilo me afetava. Tráfico de mulheres, ou qualquer coisa que as fizessem parecer mais como um pedaço de carne que se come ou, se não for de boa qualidade, apodrece... Qualquer ideia parecida me lembrava as minhas quatro irmãs e minha mãe. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender: Como o ser humano poderia ser tão sujo ao submeter seres da mesma espécie, indefesos como quaisquer outros, a um mundo tão sujo quanto os próprios humanos são?

De soslaio, consegui flagrar Liam lançando um olhar piedoso em direção às garotas. Quando se deu conta do quão esperto eu conseguia ser em sacar qualquer expressão, de qualquer um, e agora inclusive a dele, o moreno logo tratou de recompor-se e endireitar-se no eixo certo para a pose de um homem que trabalhava com a máfia. De queixo erguido, ele voltou a atenção a mim.

— A pasta vendida para os traficantes vem com várias outras substâncias, entre elas a cocaína. — Ele começou andando até um dos amontoados de homens que cercavam uma bacia cheia de algo branco, o qual eu supus ser a pasta. Por incrível que pareça, mesmo com a voz em alto e bom tom de Liam, os homens continuavam trabalhando como se não ouvissem nada mais que um zumbido. Pareciam zumbis, era assustador. — Para separá-las, é necessário, em um recipiente, dissolver a massa em água, adicionando ácido clorídrico ou sulfúrico, mais acetona. Esse é o trabalho desses caras aqui. E, bem, se Harry decidir que é mais seguro que você supervisione essa área, será o seu também.

— E vocês fazem tudo isso numa casa vitoriana, numa Sheffield tumultuada e populosa pra caralho?

— Digamos que sim, Sr. Tomlinson. — Riu, fazendo círculos na pasta já quase pura dentro do recipiente. — Aqui produzimos pouquíssimo, é claro, até porque não temos espaço o suficiente para grandes resultados. Portanto, existem alguns laboratórios escondidos na América... Lá são todos como nós, a segurança é uma merda e o dinheiro é estrategicamente fácil. Já aqui, se trata de negócios: Harry paga o que for preciso para os policiais manterem uma boa distância de todo o quarteirão, e, acredite, até agora, tudo têm dado maravilhosamente certo. Sem policiais. Sem FBI... Um mar de rosas.

— Imagino... — Eles eram nojentos; todos, sem exceção.

Na faculdade e ainda no início do curso profissionalizante do FBI, eu cheguei a estudar sobre o mundo do tráfico, as drogas e os principais pontos de produção, que se ligavam aos pontos de distribuição e daí o ciclo vicioso se repetia. O primeiro tópico aprendido eu nunca iria esquecer, e o fato de estar tendo contato ao vivo e em cores com a cocaína tornava toda a teoria ainda mais clara para mim: Ela é uma droga dos infernos e fácil de se encontrar. São como os ratos do esgoto; estão por todo o lugar.

— Distribuidores como o Styles estão sempre pesquisando alternativas para aumentar a margem de lucro, para ficarem mais ricos. Afinal, a sede é insaciável — quanto mais se tem, mais se quer —, o que significa que eles estão misturando a _caspa do capeta_ com todo tipo de aditivo desagradável, e mais algumas substâncias terríveis que valem muito mais do que você pensa.

— Genial. — Sorri, falso.

— Harry havia comentado sobre você ser um francês muito esperto, Sr. Tomlinson. — Deu de ombros, soltando um risinho ávido enquanto um dos homens abria espaço para que ele pudesse ter contato direto com a pasta branca, esfarelando os restos dela com os dedos. — Eu não tive muitas escolhas na vida, assim como o Harry e a maioria dos que estão aqui. Ainda assim, tudo o que fazemos é a arte mais bem pensada e inteligente que esse mundo já viu. Não é, Artur? — Assentiu um homem jovem e de traços americanos que manuseava a pasta ao lado do gângster.

Eu mal sabia como respondê-lo. Tudo aquilo me causava a maior das repulsas, e, enquanto isso, tudo o que eu poderia fazer, por hora, era acenar e sorrir, como se aquele mundo fosse maravilhoso aos meus olhos.

Apesar de estar de costas, eu podia ver o breve olhar aliviado de Liam enquanto aproximava o seu relógio de pulso do rosto, para que pudesse ver as horas. Assim, voltou a prestar atenção em mim:

— O meu tempo com você acabou, Sr. Tomlinson. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, e espero reencontrá-lo muito em breve, também.

Sem hesitar muito, acabei por assentir levemente, com um sorriso pelo menos gentil — o máximo que eu conseguiria forçar, considerando que, apesar de tudo, o sorriso de Liam parecia fiel e sincero. Minha boca já estava seca, a pele pinicando com todo aquele cheiro de química se espalhando de uma extremidade à outra da cozinha. Depois, entreguei a máscara e as luvas.

Por Deus, ainda bem que o meu tempo havia acabado.

Depois de eu lançar um último olhar piedoso a uma das refugiadas que por fim havia acordado — se já não estava acordada antes, e sequer tinha forças para mexer as próprias pálpebras —, logo Liam me guiou de volta ao imenso corredor. Com o seu inglês rápido e demarcado, eu fui instruído a passar por todas as portas à direita, até que chegasse a uma última nos fundos, e então, eu acompanhei todos os passos até que estivesse frente a frente com a tal porta, idêntica a todas as outras, porém, sem o mínimo de luz plausível vinda dela.

Sinceramente? Eu estava com medo de simplesmente girar a maçaneta. Ali todos eram tão malucos e sombrios que, quando ouvi um barulho de bala atingindo madeira, _um tiro_ , eu posso jurar que quase voltei à cozinha para certificar-me de que Liam havia me passado os comandos certos.

Seria esse o plano principal do Styles, desde o princípio, então? Matar-me com um tiro? Ou será que àquele ponto já era eu o maluco da história e...

— Eai, vai entrar ou não?

Quando virei-me novamente em direção à porta de onde aquela voz vinha, outro homem misterioso estava ali, apoiado na batente da porta com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas num semblante nada bom. Observando melhor, aquele era o ser humano mais bonito que meus olhos já haviam contemplado, depois de Harry Styles, oh, eu tenho de admitir... O que era aquilo?

Moreno, de cabelos negros e muito bem alinhados num topete perfeito, olhos castanho-escuros e barba por fazer, tatuado assim como todos os outros, mas, dessa vez, deixando um ar mais... _Peculiar_? Era dezembro e estava gelando por aí afora, e o homem usava apenas uma camisa sem manga, calça jeans escura e tênis que deviam custar o olho da cara. Como eu havia notado, aquele em minha frente, Niall, Liam e Harry possuíam o mesmo estilo, as mesmas tatuagens e piercings, exceto por alguns em áreas diferentes. Qual era o mais encantador? Eu não sei. E qual era o mais imbecil? Eu também não sei _._

— Acordei muito cedo por sua causa, _Louis_. — Disse ao abrir a porta por total, me dando passagem para que entrasse e tivesse a visão de nada mais, nada menos, que uma área toda revestida com vários tapetes de borracha azuis. Na parede maior, era incrível a quantidade de armas penduradas como se representassem valiosos troféus, e, mais ao fundo, havia um pequeno ringue de luta.

Seria o lugar onde eles treinavam?

Àquele ponto, eu não ousaria duvidar de mais nada, e então, quando o moreno pediu para que eu escolhesse uma das armas, meu coração só faltou sair pela boca, e os olhos, saltarem das órbitas.

— Espero que isso seja, no mínimo, divertido. — Ele sorriu de canto, me encarando de cima a baixo. Por Deus...

Apesar de minhas mãos tremerem incontrolavelmente, sem fazer a mínima ideia do que aconteceria dali em diante, eu consegui dar alguns passos em direção à área que eu _carinhosamente_ apelidei como o "mural de armas", até que estivesse de cara com a mesma. Num ato rápido, agarrei um revólver de calibre médio parecido com o qual eu costumava _brincar,_ havia um bom tempo, nos espaços de treinamento americano. Parecia a primeira vez que eu pegava em um. Afinal, nos últimos tempos a minha especialidade consistia em sentar-me numa cadeira, de frente a uma infinidade de fichas criminais. Pois então, meu corpo simplesmente não sabia reagir muito bem, nem sabia o que fazer, como começar.

Fiquei paralisado.

— Vamos, mostre o que você sabe. — O moreno incentivou, entregando-me óculos de proteção, boné e tampões de ouvido, com os quais eu hesitei muito antes de tomar coragem e por fim usá-los. De soslaio, conseguia ver o homem me encarando do outro lado da sala, sorrindo torto, como se tivesse acabado de me propor o desafio mais impossível da eternidade.

A pouco mais de três metros de mim havia um alvo consideravelmente pequeno, o qual eu escolhi para pegar um pouco mais de distância — assim aquilo viraria, de fato, um desafio. Verifiquei se meu corpo estava na posição devidamente correta. Reto, mas levemente curvado para frente, em equilíbrio, mirei o olhar com apenas um dos olhos e apertei o gatilho. A bala havia acertado a divisão entre a área preta e vermelha, e então, quando atirei pela segunda vez, na área média entre o preto e o branco. Parecia algo imbecil e imprudente de início, mas, depois? Até que ficava divertido.

Quando me virei, vi que o sorriso subestimado do moreno sumiu, exprimindo _tudo_ , desde inveja à admiração.

— Nada mal, Tomlinson. Mas não me surpreendeu tanto. — _Invejoso_... — Agora dificulte um pouco e tome mais distância.

— Mais que isso? — Rebati. — Mas que porra? Mais que isso é contra as normas! Você quer matar alguém?

— Está vendo algo que esteja dentro das normas nessa casa, por acaso? — Ele riu. — Vamos, Tomlinson, vai aceitar meu desafio ou não?

Merda. Ele provavelmente estava me testando.

Sem dizer mais nada, dei ré a uma distância de quatro passos e me coloquei na posição certa novamente. Estava pronto para apertar o gatilho e superar as expectativas daquela carinha bonita de paquistanês criminoso, quando fui pego de surpresa ao sentir braços grandes e musculosos me abraçando por trás, seus dedos tocando em cada pedaço de pele minha, na região da cintura, da maneira mais atrevida. E isso foi o suficiente para me fazer escorregar os dedos no gatilho e atirar absurdamente longe do alvo... Para ser mais exato, quase atingindo o garoto árabe, cujo grito estridente e fino contradizia toda aquela imagem de bad boy que ele tinha.

Enquanto isso, cachos de cheiro adocicado caíam levemente pelos meus ombros, a respiração quente e arrepiante contra o meu pescoço, as tatuagens detalhadas em preto recém aplicado, e o cheiro de rosas com loções tropicais...

— _Hi._

— _Oops!_ — Deixando a arma cair sobre meus pés, eu já não sabia mais para onde olhar; se para o homem que eu quase matei e por sorte desviou da bala, ou se para as esferas em esmeralda que me encaravam de um jeito tão perturbador, os braços tatuados ainda me envolvendo enquanto todo o meu susto se transformava em consciência, aos poucos.

— Não achei que viesse, Louis. — Sua voz estava mais rouca do que nunca, e, Deus do céu, por que meus pelos estavam se eriçando com isso? — Pelo jeito, já começou seu primeiro dia aqui tentando matar um homem. Achei razoável. Eu não teria feito diferente.

— Diabinho francês, Styles? Ele é o próprio demônio... Que audácia, Louis, mas não foi dessa vez. — O moreno falou entre ofegos, uma das mãos ajeitando o topete, a outra ainda apertando o próprio peito, recuperando-se do susto. Pela segunda vez no dia, alguém me chamando de diabinho francês. Que diabos era aquilo, afinal?

— Parabéns, Sr. Tomlinson. Eu venho tentando matar Zayn há anos, talvez possamos nos unir e fazer acontecer.

 _Zayn_. Era esse o nome do moreno. A única coisa que me veio em mente foi o "Z.M" assinado nos quadros do corredor.

— Droga, me desculpe, Zayn. Bom, eu estou aprendendo, vocês sabem. Madrugadas em estandes de tiro não fazem de mim um profissional. Ainda. — Menti, com um sorriso mínimo no canto da boca. Afinal, eu sabia que uma performance maravilhosa me colocaria em risco. Onde eu teria aprendido a atirar perfeitamente, não sendo um policial ou, senão isso, membro de outra gangue?

Vi Harry revirar os olhos com o meu pedido de desculpas, finalmente soltando-me do anterior aperto e ajeitando a roupa em seu corpo. Como sempre, o jeans azul rasgado nos joelhos. A única mudança era o casaco preto que ia até o meio das pernas, e o cabelo livre de bandanas ou qualquer outro pano que puxasse os cachos castanhos para trás. Ele era um puto desgraçado atraente. — Você só tem esse jeans no armário, Harry?

Zayn riu, enquanto Harry me respondeu somente com uma piscadela. Eu sabia que ele odiava o meu jeito atrevido e despercebido em perguntar qualquer coisa que me viesse à mente, mas o que ele não sabia era que eu o odiava _por inteiro_.

— Já basta por hoje, Louis. Volte amanhã e... — As esmeraldas percorreram cada milímetro do meu corpo, de uma forma tão obscena que dessa vez foi a vez de Zayn revirar os olhos. Harry estava me secando. _Ótimo_. — Bem, se vai mesmo começar a fazer parte disso, por mais que doa no fundo da minha alma, jogue esse terno fora e comece a se vestir como um gângster _._


End file.
